EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT!
by AmaryllisGreen
Summary: "Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki had a temper short as the fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality sour as a TNT Sour Chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki] (Note: Currenty Editing)
1. Timer

**EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT**

 **.**

.

"Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki had a temper short as the fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality sour as a TNT Sour Chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki]

.

.

 **01**  
 **Timer**

* * *

"Is it true? That Bakugo wants to go to _that_ national school?" Someone whispered. It was the first lesson of the day and rumors were already spreading like wildfire through out the year level. Going to–or at least, attempting to go to Yuuei, top school for aspiring heroes in not only Japan but the whole world was big news for the small school.

In the class of 3-C, the students were talking in their own little groups just before school started.

"Tch," A notable girl clicked her tongue with a scowl on her face as her legs relaxed on top of the table. The teen had spiky ash-blonde hair which stuck up in several places and two sharp red eyes, which shined like rubies. She stood up on her desk, grabbing the attention of the class, "Don't buddy me up with you weaklings! I'm the one who'll to Yuuei and become someone even greater than All Might!"

Her name was Bakugo Katsuki, a seemingly unpleasant fourteen-year-old girl who had the word 'delinquent' written all over her.

"Speaking of Yuuei, there's another person here who is taking the test," The teacher stated and all went quiet, "Isn't that right, Midoriya?"

All attention was brought to a small and short green haired boy who sat in the center of the class. Within moments, students were laughing and pointing fingers at Midoriya who could only sigh. This was normal to the world and happened nearly every day to the quirkless; people without of quirk and had no special abilities what so ever.

"Seriously?! It's impossible for someone like you!" "Someone who can only study can't join the heroic's section!" "You don't even a quirk!"

Midoriya looked down with his gaze stuck to his desk, sinking somewhat deeper into his seat as the students continued to criticize him. He never had the will to fight back because, in more than one ways, they were right. The quirkless were considered outcasts in normal society.

Katsuki just looked outside through the window, at the pale blue sky which seemed endless, wondering how to make the time go faster. She didn't bother listening to what nonsense her homeroom teacher had to say.

When her mind wondered how boring the classes were to her old childhood friend, the girl could only groan silently in exasperation.

Even after so many years, he never changed. Not one bit.

.

.

.

It was after school and homeroom had ended. The students were preparing to leave when and most of them had gone out the door when Katsuki saw the nerd's face all giddy and happy–a complete one-eighty from earlier, that same day. She hated it, that face of his.

Just as he was going to put his book away, she grabbed it from the boy's hands and read off the cover, "For the future: Hero Analysis...13?"

"Wah!" Midoriya cried out, "Give that back!"

"What's that, Bakugo?" One of her friends asked. As she held it loosely, he looked over her shoulder; a soon as he saw the title, the guy choked out a laugh, "Pfft! Seriously, Midoriya?! That's so stupid!"

It was stupid alright because the boy could never become a hero even if he would kill for it! Impossible things are impossible for reason–why couldn't he understand that and just _give up?!_

 **BOOM!**

With a single thought of irritation, the book in Katsuki's hand burst into flames and promptly exploded. She exhaled, letting out a loud 'hmph', before throwing the crisp bunch of papers outside the window as Midoriya let out an undignified squeak.

"You should just... forget the idea of passing Yuuei's entrance exam," The girl placed her hand on his shoulder, as smoke came from her fingers. She could feel the boy shivering in fright as the vibration made her hand shake.

 _'_ _Kaachan? Here, let me help you,' The young boy said as he offered his hand to her with big, round eyes full of innocence._

So god damn annoying! She clicked her tongue before swiftly turning the other way towards the exit.

While heading out, Katsuki spoke loud and clear enough so everyone left in the classroom could hear, "He's so pathetic, that even in his third year, he still can't understand how the world works,"

* * *

The young girl decided she would become a hero from the day she saw her very own father on the television in action; someone like All Might who could be counted on to save the day with a bright smile.

But being a hero wasn't all glory and fighting villains. People _die_. Just like her father and all the countless people who died and was soon forgotten by the public. What was the point of being a hero, if you died as one? You couldn't save anyone like that.

It was because her father was weak, he was killed. It was because she was weak and needed protection, that her father had to protect her and died doing so. As a young girl, she had counted on that protection. Look where he is now; buried three meters underground in a stupid wooden coffin while she and her mother had to live without him.

If Katsuki counted on people, they would die. She needed to be independent and strong enough, stronger than anyone, so that would never happen again–that no one would die and leave her all alone. So that she wouldn't die. And that was how the world worked in the eyes of the six-year-old when she had released just how cruel life could really be all those years ago.

 _Depend on no one but yourself, trust no one but yourself._

That was why when she met Midoriya in first grade at elementary school –all happiness and heroes, she was filled with raw hate and angry. Not for the boy but her situation because why, why did it have to be her? Why her father? She took that anger out on him. Then she just got used to it.

* * *

It was nearly four o'clock that day when the incident which would scar her mentally for life happened–in a polluted alleyway somewhere in the middle of town, Katsuki walked agitatedly as she busted a cola flavored soda open and with a loud pop, the seal broke. She took a big chug, before wiping her mouth with her white sleeve. The girl no longer cared about keeping her cloths clean (not that she ever cared ) as she would be doing the laundry the next day when the weekend started.

"Aren't the two of you childhood friends?" One of her lackeys asked while inhaling the smoke of a cigarette, "You might have gone too far,"

Katsuki kicked a rock off the ground hard and watched as it bounced a couple times along the concrete before the stopping, "Bleh, he was never my friend in the first place. Always yapping about his dreams... I'm annoyed by just thinking about it!"

The aluminum can in her hands dented slightly as she drank another mouthful of soda. The drink bubbled in her mouth as she swallowed. As the scent of smoke entered her nose, she turned around and started grumbling, "Hey! I told you to stop smoking! All of the smoke is making it hard to breathe!"

The girl's eyebrows frowned as she saw the faces of her followers turn from a shocked expression, into terrified as they shivered with wide eyes; they looked as is they had been watching the latest horror film and had experienced one of the jump scares, which from the reviews, was extremely terrifying. They pointed behind her with shaky fingers and stammered, "L-look!"

Before she could turn around, something lunged at her. She screamed, struggling as the weird substance got a hold of her body and wrapped around her limbs, "What the heck is this?!"

Die! Katsuki thought as large explosions came from different sections of her body in an attempt to blow up or at least shake off whatever it was trying to grab her. The girl kicked and squirmed like a wild animal, but before she knew it, she couldn't control her movements any longer.

Her heart raced as Katsuki tried to calm down–was this a villain's work? Was she being attacked? Would she die? –but it proved to be way too difficult as thoughts quickly filled her head and the girl stomach churned.

"AHHHHHHH!" Was the scream of a woman and Katsuki looked down to see a petrified mother and her child who were crawling on the ground, "Stay away!"

...That was the first time anyone had said that to her with such fear and hate. She didn't do anything though! Katsuki was completely innocent, a hostage in this case which hade no control of her actions.

Then she noticed the destruction she had caused; the fire set on buildings, craters in the ground, cries of terrified children. And the fact that the two people following her from before were no longer in sight.

Screw them, Katsuki bitterly thought, Like always, I'm alone.

What was she doing? No time for stupid losers, she had to get herself out of this mess! Clearly, no one would be helping her soon, she could only count on herself. _Like always_. As the person who this monster has taken control of, what could she do?

While her body was being moved into a more crowded area of the city, the teen made sure to struggle as hard as she possibly could but all efforts ended up futile. _Am I going to die before I even get into Yuuei?! What happened to all that training? Wasn't it enough? Was I that weak?! I let myself get controlled by some slime thing! I don't..._

She didn't want to die.

"It makes me feel sorry for the kid, but she will have to wait for a bit longer." One of the heroes muttered in her hear range.

What? She didn't want to die! What were they doing?! Why wasn't anyone doing anything as she was being consumed and controlled by this villain?! Why were they taking so long...?

Stupid Heroes, hurry up.

Stupid People, stop crowding.

Stupid life, for being so cruel.

Katsuki felt like crying. It was kind of funny. After all, she hadn't cried ever since that day of her father's funeral. And after years of trying to change, she would end up just like him; she'd die some stupid and pitiful death.

 _No one would save her, that was how the world worked._

Out of the blue, she saw it; the fearful green eyes of the nerd who she had bullied earlier that same day. And the instant hers met his, he began to move towards her. Stupid, stupid, stupid nerd, what the hell are you doing?! You should be running away, not closer!

Midoriya charged, running onward with all his being and showed no sign of stopping. The girl watched with a conflicted face, as a tentacle of black tried to attack him. Using his shoulder bag as a decoy of sorts, he threw it and ran as the villain was distracted.

"KACCHAN!" He yelled out to her.

"Why?! Why the hell are _you_ here?!" Because out of all the people in the crowd, the adults and heroes, the weakest guy she had come to know and was _without out a quirk_ went to save _her_. Out of _everyone_ here!

"My legs moved by themselves! I... really don't understand why!" Gosh, this guy was an absolute idiot. Now, they'd die together, "Because your face seemed to be calling for help!"

An absolute, fucking idiot.

Katsuki felt a hand on her arm which gripped tightly then moments later, another one which was much larger. Then suddenly, she was pulled out of the darkness and all the slimy stuff was gone.

The teen quickly collapsed onto the ground, before slowly getting up with new found control of her body. She had never been more relieved to have control of her movement that at that moment. Though, unwanted concern and anxious emotions still lingered. She was so shaken up that she couldn't even hear the praises of pro-heroes complimenting her.

Physically, she had a couple of scratches and maybe a bruise or two. But her pride? It was almost none existent anymore. She was feeling angry, annoyed and utterly... weak, that was what it was. She felt and was so incredibly weak that she needed help from a stupid good-for-nothing nerd. How could the girl protect her mother is she couldn't even protect herself?

Stronger. Katsuki had to get stronger. Train five times harder. To ensure that something like that would _never_ happen again.

But first, "Oi! Nerd!" He turned around.

"I... never asked for you to help me...! I didn't need any help! I can care for myself, you know?!" Lies. They were all lies but she was too clouded by shame to even think about it properly. That was probably one of her greatest weakness, "Maybe I owe you, but don't think you are getting a 'thank you' from me! Damn it!"

She didn't even take the time to look at what expression would be on his face, swiftly turning around one heel, she made a one-eighty turn and started walking away. Katsuki would have a lot to explain to her mother when she got home.

* * *

When she got home that night, she was immediately tackled into a tight hug. Her mother instead of asking billions of questions about it, let her have some much needed personal space though fussed alot on her health.

* * *

 **[11:58 P.M.]**

Sleep normally came easy to the girl but tonight, she just couldn't fall asleep. The girl tossed left and right, even made her bed again but still felt too restless. Today had been a chaotic experience after all–you wouldn't expect something so unreal, just like in the movies to actually happen.

Katsuki probably wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. At all.

Making a quick decision, she hopped out of her warm bed and went out of the room, taking a thin gray jacket which had been lying on the floor uselessly with her. It was mid-Spring but when it was dark, it was much colder than during the day.

 **[12:04 A.M.]**

Quietly, Katsuki opened the back door. Her face was hit with the cool night time breeze, numbing her face and made goose bumps rise on her arms. Even if it was cold, it felt refreshing. It was exactly what she needed at a time like this. She walked on into the back porch, slipping on a pair of pink (her mother's) thongs.

The girl made her way through the herb bushes, following the path of cobblestone which led to the back of the garden. Planted there was a tree, blooming with small flowers all over. It was an apple tree, one which has been there before Katsuki was even born, planted as a sapling by both her parents. Now, it's become one tall but thin tree which grew the best fruit when it was in season.

She leaned on the trunk of the tree, making sure not to put to much pressure. The last thing she wanted was for it to break.

Katsuki looked up at the night sky which was clear; not a cloud in sight. With the scattered stars twinkling in the dark and the glowing half-moon casting shadows across the town, it was quiet and calm. Then she heard the rustling of leaves and a twig snapping.

"Katsuki?" A familiar female voice said.

It was her mother, "Oh. Mom,"

Her mother went up to the girl and took a seat right next to her.

"You know," She began, looking at the sky just like her daughter, "Your father would come here when he wanted to clear his head,"

"The bastard... was always cheerful and smiley. He tried helping everyone he could and spent all his time on others; never himself. Katsuki... as much as you look like me and the same attitude as me, you are just like your father,"

"Right," The said girl grumbled. "How does relating me to a dead man help?"

"Why do you want to become a hero?" Her mother fired back, answering her question with another one.

"I..." Wanted to be strong enough to protect her mother. She wanted to prove to the world that she wasn't just some weak girl which needed the protection of others.

"You have a goal," The older Bakugo said, this time much softer, "So strive for it and cross that finish line like the winner you are!"

"I will, Mom,"

The woman ruffled her daughter's hair, "There's my girl. Now, I'm going back now. You better not sleep late!"

Her mom... could be very motherly when it came to it. Other times, she was just walking disaster waiting to happen but Katsuki didn't really mind; she loved her mother. Like she was ever going to admit that out loud though.

* * *

Ten months... Ten months until the entrance exam of Yuuei. During that time, Katsuki didn't waste a single second. Whether it be in class or outside of school or even at midnight, she was doing something that would contribute to her becoming stronger.

She mainly focused on the physical aspect; the girl was quite intelligent despite how she acted and what everyone else thought.

She would become stronger one way or another and training was probably the best way to go. Speed, Strength, Endurance, Dexterity, Defence, Perception... By doing different activities like running or obstacle courses, these skills could be raised.

Her quirk was a different story; sure, if she got physically stronger, the strength and size of her explosions could increase but she wanted to her full versatility of her bombs. That way, she'd be open to more options when it came to fighting.

Katsuki tried many things and wrote down her findings in a thick notebook.

One was the fact that she couldn't be physically harmed by her own bombs, nor any other explosion that was nitro-glycerine based. Apparently, her sweat (yes, sweat, she was pondering over that too) was similar that chemical. The girl would make her sweat explode based on pure instinct which she found interesting as she didn't really know all the details of her quirk.

Most of the sweat came from the palms of her hands than from the more expected places it came from like the armpits which probably had something to do with the quirk's effect on the body. Not that she minded –it made using it as a weapon three times easier and if something did happen to go wrong, her vital organs wouldn't be the first thing to be blown to bits.

Her quirk was much hard to use in colder climates or seasons like winter. She sweated less and the power and size of her explosion lessened considerably, which is why she had to make that up by physical strength rather than be dependent on her weakened quirk.

She also found something very interesting; while her sweat could explode, her skin could create small sparks, which ignited the bombs in the first place. That and, the fact her blood was flammable.

The teen was working in the kitchen while her mother was out working (she didn't really believe that, but carry on) on that night when she cut herself with the knife. And promptly saw it _combust_ into _flames_. As expected the girl did _not_ stay calm and freaked out, also nearly catching the whole house on fire.

Not a good day, Katsuki could tell you.

But it was good to know. It could be something like her secret weapon –no one would expect her to light up on fire, would they? –and kept it inside, screwing the lid tight.

Several days after that incident, she would grab a knife and cut herself on the finger and watch her blood drip and set on fire, seeing if she could control it. To her delight, the girl could control the fire and was practically immune to her own flames. Other flames, sadly not.

(No, she was not a masochist but rather someone who liked to experiment. And no, the girl was not a mad scientist. Stop asking.)

Those ten months flashed by like a lightning bolt; one second it's there and the next, it's test was tomorrow. She would pummel those weaklings in the written exam and kick ass on the practical one. She was ready.

 _She did not expect that dreaded nerd to be in the test though –oh well, she would... 'talk' to him later._

* * *

 **A/N: Re-edited on 09/09/2017**


	2. Sulphur

**EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT!**

.

.

 **Summary:** "Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki always had a temper short as a fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality as sour as a TNT sour chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki]

.

.

02

Sulfer

* * *

When it came to the written exam, Katsuki didn't really know what to expect but was ready for anything; from persuasive essays to comprehension, the girl had studied everything and _anything_ literature related to absolutely ace this exam. She also reviewed her Middle School's old senior Maths textbook (which she hadn't needed to use what so ever having done much harder extension problems a few years ahead of her with the guidance of her mother) just in case a surprise question involving numbers popped up.

Though, now that she thought about it, wasn't really a need to put so much effort it in.

Katsuki was confident she would pass the practical exam with flying colours and probably come first, which would make up for any bad marks (if the rather hot-headed teen actually got any, which she highly doubted she did) but the point of Yuuei's entrance exam wasn't just to see who could pass. It gave the teachers, who were Pro-Heroes, their first impression of the students. And if there was anything Katsuki learned from entering junior high all those years ago, it would be that first impressions were pretty vital.

(She may or may not have terrorized her school on her first day. It involved a lot of cursing, explosions and an angry tomboy refusing to wear a skirt, willing to burn down an entire neighbourhood just to get her way. Don't ask...)

The questions on the test such as 'Why do you want to become a hero?' and 'What should you do if a situation like this occurs?' were surprisingly easy; it had felt she had spent all those hours for nothing but it made sense. They wouldn't just accept a student who didn't have a mindset of a to-be hero. The teen had answered the questions honestly if not, a bit exaggerated but it should have done the trick.

Overall, Katsuki spent fifteen minutes on the written exam; the rest was time for a nap. Propping her arms on the small desk and shifting slightly in her seat, the girl rested her head on her makeshift pillow, trying clear her mind. It was peaceful with only the scratching of pencil on paper, the occasional noise of the tables' legs rubbing against the cold floor and the breaths of those around her, inhaling in and out all at different intervals could be heard.

As the minutes flew by in her drowsy state, when it was nearly eleven o'clock in the morning–the supposed time where their tests were to be handed in, she forced her eyes open and raised her head up. The young woman gave her sheets into the box by the exit on the way out, yawning slightly. One test down, one more to go.

.

.

.

 _I want to become a hero to protect the citizens of my hometown and more specifically, my mother. It is the duty my father gave to me before passing away. To do so, I must become stronger. I feel that Yuuei will allow me to grow and become what it is my fullest potential._

 _If a situation where me and my partner/s surrounded by villains and was separated from a peer occurred and had no option but to decide what action would take place, I would undoubtedly save my comrade. I would be the attention drawer while the rest of the team would go looking for the missing person. I won't die because I will have to buy time for the party to re-group._

* * *

After a night of dreamless sleep and waking up to the buzzing of her annoying alarm (which she nearly broke, thank god she didn't because it would have been the sixth one that year), Katsuki took a nice cold but short shower. Then the rowdy girl had to make her own breakfast as her mother was still sleeping, consisting of simple toast with jam and all-natural juice.

The ride to Yuuei was a little longer than expected, apparently, there was bad traffic because of a car crash a few roads ahead. As Katsuki stepped off the bus, she smirked as she noted that she was attracting a lot of attention with fellow teens giving her weird looks or sidestepping away as she confidently made her way to the same hall. The student purposely wore a simple casual attire which was also easy to move about in; a plain hooded dark grey jumper paired with black leggings and comfortable red runners; the girl looked like a badass gangster, she bet.

Walking through the entrance, Katsuki listened to her music on shuffle with her black earphones plugged into her iPod, quietly humming the tune of whatever came up under her breath. Then from the corner of her eye, the girl noticed a familiar—what the hell, just what was _he_ doing here—bird's nest of green hair. It was fucking Deku, the annoying bastard.

The girl lifted up her hood, pulling it over her head and ears, making sure her eyes were covered. God, she didn't want to deal with the annoying twerp just as she was about to go through the second half of the entrance exam.

"K-kacchan!" She paused her movement for a single instance. Just how in the world did he recognise her? "H-hey there; good morning! Let's–"

She continued walking onwards, ignoring the confused looks the smaller boy was giving her and anything that came spewing out of his little mouth. Katsuki hadn't talked to the guy ever since that... slime incident and didn't plan to anytime soon. Pressing onwards, Katsuki entered through the doors and followed all the other contestants into the hall.

.

.

.

Her left eye twitched unnaturally as she sat at the top of the bleachers, standing as she leaned forward against the fence. She looked at the timid green haired student by her side, fidgeting with his clothes while looking rather panicked. She silently groaned before turning her head away. Oh, for god's sake, why in the world was she sitting next to the nerd?

Never mind, she had to focus on what the guy... Present Mic, or whatever his hero name is, was talking about.

"Oh my god, it's the voice-type hero, Present Mic." So she was right. But gosh, the boy was fangirling about _this guy_? In Katsuki's book, if they weren't in the national top best ten heroes list, they were hardly worth the praise. She had high expectations, for everything and herself. On top of that, he was too loud, his voice could be heard clearly despite the chatter made by other students and he was right next to her, too. Overall, she wasn't in a good mood.

"Shut it."

 _ **Dango~ dango~ dango~ dango~ dango~ dango daikazoku~**_

The song had such a slow beat, you normally think that some like Katsuki wouldn't even bother listening to it. Yet she loved this song; it was calming, peaceful and soothing; the ultimate stress reliever for the girl when she couldn't be bothered with life. Which, well, was practically every day.

"–We'll be running a **ten-minute practice** run at our **city-district replic** a. Everyone will be allocated a letter; gather at your **letter's designated spot** after the presentation is done... We will be sprinkling a large number of villains (robots) over the battlefield. They will appear in **three different varieties** with **points** scaled to match the **difficulty**. Your goal is to get as many points as possible. Don't you dare try attacking other examines or any other villain-like stuff." Present Mic announced, his voice booming throughout the large hall thanks to the giant speakers implemented on the walls, "Got that, kiddos?"

Information processing... so a ten-minute practice run in a city district like area. They'd be separated into different groups and have different locations depending on which group the participants were are in. There are three different enemies allocated with three different amounts of points; the goal was to get the highest amount of points as possible. Oh, and don't attack others. It's just like a video game, the girl mused.

The downside was that she couldn't attack her fellow peers. It would have been much easier getting rid of those annoying flies that considered themselves good enough for Yuuei. Lessen the competition, if you will.

"May I ask a question? What about the fourth type of villain?" That had her raise an eyebrow; there was a fourth type of villain? Katsuki checked her pamphlet and found indeed there was another type, looking much more intimidating than the other villain bots. Geez, she should've looked at the sheet of paper beforehand.

Then, the black-haired nerd pointed out the green haired nerd's (why are there so many nerds in this batch?) annoyance, pointing a finger to space next to her. Deku froze up, hiding his face in his hands in embarrassment. The girl was sort of glad that she wasn't the only one finding him so annoying.

"The fourth type of villain is like a trap; it is worth zero points but can cause mass destruction when being crowded." Then there was no point in engaging combat with the fourth villain. Good to know.

* * *

"Huh." Katsuki looked at the city replica and was damn impressed with it; the town space looked exactly like the real thing with painted roads, buildings and even mock stores. There were also street signs and plant pots for a bit of greenery, adding a bit of life to the place. The only thing it was missing were actual people.

 _...I wonder how much it would cost to put together?_

"–And start!"

Welp, she wasn't ready. Running into the city with the crowd, she distanced herself from the mass of people by speeding up her pace into a jog. Katsuki looked around, scanning the view before seeing what she wanted; a weird looking robot.

Charging at her opponent, the ash-blonde girl thrust her arms out, feeling the sweat on her palms make friction with her skin then exploding, ultimately destroying the metal villain in the process. Bits of flying metal scattered across the floor as she skidded to a halt.

"Huh," That was _much_ easier than expected. She thought it'd at least put up more a fight than that. But then again, that was only worth one point. She had much more to go.

.

.

.

"...77," She counted, doing the maths in her head. She was huffing just a bit but could feel her shirt starting to feel sweaty. Katsuki made a mental note to focus on her stamina–in just ten minutes, she was already starting to feel the pain of her over-used muscles. There was only a minute or so of time left. The girl wouldn't get much done during that time and it would do some good to watch observe some of her constants to see if any of them were worth remembering.

 **CRASH!**

Katsuki turned to the source of the noise before wincing at the sight. Before her and many others was a robot, significantly larger than the rest just like an ant to an elephant. The 'villain', towered over the buildings, destroying them as it moved about.

She knew she was strong enough to take that thing down but wasn't even a need to–-the thing wasn't worth a single point after all. Katsuki twisted her body in the other direction to run, watching as many others turned, doing the same.

"Gah!" Someone in crowd screeched just and Katsuki stopped, coming to a screeching halt. A girl with cat ears her age had her foot stuck in the rubble the machine had created and couldn't move. She was crying, desperate for help. "Help me, someone! Please!"

Tch. Stupid people who couldn't protect themselves. And they thought that they could actually get into Yuuei? Hah, yeah right. But surely, someone else would help... there wasn't a need to waste her time on something as pointless as that. Then she caught the pleading stare of help, looking at the cat-girl's eyes; her body shook violently as tears were spilling out of her eyes from pure terror, **fear**. She was scared.

Then Katsuki remembered ten months ago _, where no one would help her when she was suffocating... No one but a good for nothing nerd._

...Helping the girl wouldn't kill her, would it? Helping people in need was what heroes were supposed to do as well. It would be good practice and that was something, Katsuki wouldn't mind having a lot more of. Her feet ran by themselves as she braced her arms. Katsuki found herself in front of the helpless girl, arms spread as if to defend her. She wasn't defending anyone; she was doing this for a bit of training. Nothing more, nothing less.

She drew back her dominant hand, her right, before pushing all of her focus in one clean blow.

" **DIE!"** What a fitting thing to say.

The bombs exploded one after another like a machine gun, pushing the robot back. It toppled over, crushing the buildings underneath it but it wasn't defeated just yet. That wasn't her purpose though. Lifting the rubble on top of the girl's leg, Katsuki quickly lifted up and princess-carried the girl to safety. Just like a real hero did in the comic books.

"T-thank you." She said quietly, barely audible through it was grateful and genuine.

"Hn." Somehow, saving people made her heart swell up–not in its usual pride but in soft satisfaction. Maybe she didn't make a wrong choice after all.

* * *

"I'm home!" Katsuki called out, closing the front door behind her. She pulled off her runners and dumped them by the doormat, stretching as she did so. The scent of fast food was fresh in the room, normal in the Bakugo household.

Her mother's head popped from the kitchen, a black kitchen pan in hand, "Welcome! How was the exam?"

"Ehh... it was alright, I guess. We don't get our results until later." The girl said slowly, each word going out of her mouth chosen carefully. She had learned to stop cursing when her mother was around. It had resulted in many bumps growing on her head from excessive hitting.

"Do yah want to eat dinner now?" The woman asked, going back into the room.

Katsuki made her way towards her mother and sat at the dinner table. She _was_ feeling quite hungry, "Sure. What are we having?"

"It's pizza tonight. Pepperoni and cheese is your favourite, right?"

.

.

.

 **[1st BAKUGOU KATSUKI: Villain = 77 and Rescue = 45 | Total = 122]**

 _...Rescue points? Such a thing existed? Then it probably came from that last minute; I didn't help anyone else other than that_ , Katsuki thought while looking at the leaderboard. Nothing really mattered other than the fact she got the first place though. It meant that she was strong and that's how she wanted it to be.

But...

 **[7th MIDORIYA IZUKU: Villain = 0 and Rescue = 60 | Total = 60]**

 _How?_ Freaking Deku _didn't even have a quirk!_ How could he have gotten sixty? Even if they were only rescue-points, he must have done something incredible to protect or rescue someone else. But how was that even possible?

The girl frowned (which everyone seemed to be scared of it for whatever reason, despite it being no different from her default expression) before sighing and leaving the room.

She got first. That was what she wanted, right? Instead of the villain points, Katsuki couldn't help but feel proud of those rescue points despite them being unintentional. She didn't know why though.

* * *

Katsuki looked her reflection in the body mirror, arms crossed tightly and a frightening scowl etched on her face. She looked absolutely... (ab)normal. She wore a white blouse and red tie underneath Yuuei's grey blazer. Her skirt (which her mom got knee length, thankfully) was a dark green shade (which reminded her of a certain annoying nerd) and she wore black shorts under. The bottom half of her legs were covered by black knee-high socks and brown leather shoes with those annoying laces.

It was extremely uncomfortable, considering the fact she hadn't worn a skirt in five years or so. At junior high, Katsuki had used the male's uniform; no one really said anything about it. Now though, at Yuuei, correct uniform was a basic standard that needed to be fulfilled or otherwise, she'd face consequences.

...She would rather not get in trouble on the first day for something as little as 'incorrect uniform'.

The student went on with her hair, which was a bird's nest from sleeping last night and stuck out in every direction. Abnormal, gravity-defying hair was bothersome if anything. Luckily, it could be easily done up (using a little force and a comb or two) and she kept her hair in a simple ponytail with a navy blue scrunchie.

First day at school, huh? The faint sense of reminiscence bubbled in her stomach; it reminded her of the girl's first day at daycare, when she'd would meet her classmates for the first time. What a whole lot of trash they turned out to be.

Katsuki went outside her room and headed towards the dining room, where a pair of scrambled eggs and bacon was on a plate. Her mother had actually made breakfast for once?

"Good morning! Ready for school?" The woman came into the room with her own plate of fresh food goodness.

"'Morning." She casually said as she chewed on a piece of toast. "What's the occasion?"

"You are wearing a fucking skirt! That's what!" Her mother crackled loudly, pointing at the first time high school student. Katsuki did not look amused. Really, mom, really? "On the side note, it is your first day at Yuuei! Isn't that worth being excited about?"

"...I guess?"

"My gosh, you're fucking hopeless!" She laughed. _And she tells me not to swear..._

As she wolfed down the rest of meal, the girl checked the round clock on the wall. "Mom, I need to go now. Have to catch the bus at seven forty."

"Go ahead! Leave your plate here, I'll clean up later!" Katsuki sometimes wondered if her mother was bi-polar. She'd never ask aloud though, already dreading the pain the girl would feel. Better not risk it.

.

.

.

She hopped on the vehicle, scanning her travel card at the machine. It was a simple system where you could add money to the card at any station and use it on all public transport; money would be taken off according to the distance that was travelled. Katsuki sat on a spare seat at the back of the bus, right by the window.

Popping in her earphones, she started listening to music on shuffle once again as she looked at the passing scenery. _[Now playing – Hello, How Are You by Hatsune Miku]_

 **Haro! Mado o akete chiisaku Tsubuyaita**

 _Hello! I open my window and whispered_

 **Hawayu? Dare mo inai heya de Hitori**

 _How are you? Alone in my room and no one is here_

 **Moonin! Asa ga kita yo doshaburi no asa ga**

 _The morning has arrived with a heavy downpour of rain_

 **Tiku Taku. Watashi no neji o dare ka maite**

 _Tick-tack. Someone rewind my spring for me,_ _please_

* * *

 **A/N: Edited on 22/03/18**


	3. Casing

**EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT!**

.

.

"Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki had a temper short as the fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality sour as a TNT Sour Chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki]

.

.

 **03**

Casing

* * *

"Stop. Yuuei High Station." The scratchy voice of the bus driver echoed from the speakers. Yes, the school had its own station. After all, Yuuei (U.A.) was the top school in the world for heroics for a good reason–if it wasn't Katsuki wouldn't be attending the academy otherwise.

The ash-blonde haired girl got off the bus, taking with her the black book bag slung over her shoulder. It contained the normal school supplies. Things like pens, pencils, rubbers, and books. Of course, her iPod and earphones too, not to mention, a nicely wrapped bento box. It just so happened that the bento was made by Katsuki herself. She was pleasantly proud of the fact that she could cook and that it had tasted better than cafeteria food (plus her mother's cooking, hence why she learned the skill in the first place).

Katsuki looked around the entrance of what was her new school. The area was practically a small neighborhood! She checked her student hand booklet for the map and where to go from the gate.

"Erhh... shit, that's three blocks away." With that, Katsuki left to find her classroom, 1A.

.

.

.

When she got there, only a couple of people in the room; a guy with half red, half white hair (Whoa, that looks cool... did he get it dyed?), black haired nerd (which told green haired nerd off) and another fellow girl with a ponytail that went all 'whoosh' and spiralled (kind of like a rooster).

...Katsuki had a thing by classifying people by what their hair looked like. She did have quite the hairstyle herself, after all. Practically nothing could tame her spiky curls. (Can curls even be spiky?)

Looking at the closest desk to the door, a strip of paper with some random name was placed on top. Assuming the teachers must have allocated spots randomly, Katsuki walked down the rows of desks in order, until she found her last name on one of the middle tables.

Bleh, she was hoping for one near the window or at the back. It made dozing off in class much easier. At least it wasn't at the front though.

Katsuki glanced at her watch. It would be another twenty or so minutes until homeroom started; she could fit in a short nap.

* * *

"Wake up." _Shut up, you stupid alarm clock. I'd destroy you in an instant with an explosion_... "Oi, Wake up!"

"What?!" Katsuki grumbled, clearly not happy. She peered her eyes open to meet with a guy in glasses. Oh, it's the black haired nerd. Disturbing. Her. Sleep.

"No sleeping when school is about to start!" The guy lectured. Great, he sounded like that annoying classmate in elementary, always yapping about following the school rules. Nerds.

"Argh, whatever." She waved off, too tired for a verbal fight, "What's your name, anyway?" Not that she would remember it.

"Ahem–where are my manners?" Katsuki couldn't really care less about that, "I'm from Soumei Junior High School. The name is Iida Tenya."

Iida held out a hand in front of her, as for a handshake just as the girl deadpanned, "Soumei? You mean that rich, elite, smart ass, school?"

"Why you–oh." He looked to the door and Katsuki followed. Ah, Deku. Just her luck for the two to be in the same class. Was it really luck? That Deku, the so-called 'quirkless nerd' manage to enter...

Black haired nerd went to greet green haired nerd. The two nerds should become friends, the girl thought to herself, viewing their conversation. They would have much in common. Then a brown haired girl (weird pads on her fingertips, maybe it had something to do with her quirk?) appeared through the door.

"...If you're going to be hunting for buddies, do it elsewhere." A deep voice said from the door. The students, including her, looked at the new visitor. "This is the department of heroics."

The same question seemed to be going through everyone's mind; _Who the hell is this guy?!_

"It took you a total of eight seconds to calm down... I'm Aizawa Shouta, your homeroom teacher." Their homeroom teacher rummaged through his sleeping case and pulled out a shirt, "Change into these. Immediately. Then go to the P.E. grounds."

.

.

.

"Bakugo, how far could you pitch a softball in middle school?" The teacher asked her. Why her of all people?

"...67 meters."

"Try using your quirk this time." He threw her a softball which Katsuki caught with one hand, "As long as you stay inside the circle, it's counted. Anything is fine."

"...Anything?" The girl whispered to herself under her breath. That meant her quirk. More specifically, her bombs.

"Don't hold back." Why would she hold back?

Deep breaths. One... two... three.

"DIIIIIIIE!" Katsuki screeched as the ball left her grasp.

"Before starting, one must know their limits." He quoted. Aizawa-sensei held up a rectangular machine for the girl to see, with the following numbers shown: [702.6 Metres]. Improvement on that would be an improvement on the physical strength of her arms and quirk. A good measure to scale level indeed.

"Awesome, that looks so fun!" Someone in her class said with a cheery voice.

"...It looks fun; you say?" The teacher death glared the students, "Alright then, new rule. The student who ranks last will be instantly expelled."

The temperature outside somehow became five degrees colder. Despite that, Katsuki smirked. Looks like things at Yuuei will be much interesting than expected.

.

.

.

 **[50 Metre Run]**

"Ready, set, start!"

Katsuki has never done this before (she would have to experiment later) but it was worth trying something new.

Placing both hands behind her, she felt the slight tingling sensation her blood before... BOOM!

Using the explosion's force as leverage and a booster, the girl was shot across the track. It took another bomb halfway to finish the entire race in which Katsuki got [4:09], last years being a minute higher.

.

 **[Grip Test]**

"Damn, I must be rusty..."

This was something Katsuki never really focused on, so she wasn't surprised when she got a somewhat average score. [79 KGW] She'd had to practice that later.

(She heard a '79?! Rusty?!' from a certain idiot while doing it.)

.

 **[Standing Long Jump]**

"Huh... that'll be good practice."

Trying out how to move using the explosion's blow while in the middle of the testing was hard, she found. Katsuki got only [20.58 Metres].

.

 **[Sustained Sideways Jump]**

What the hell was this, anyway? She certainly didn't do this in middle school.

[56 Jumps/per Minute]

.

 **[Baseball Pitch]**

She used the score from the demonstration; [705.2 Metres].

"Sensei... I can still move!" She looked at the ball disappearing from sight and the score on his measuring device, (705.3).

"...!"

Katsuki looked at Deku with an unreadable expression. There was no doubt about it, that kid had a quirk. It was humanly impossible to throw that far, that's for sure.

A quirk manifested by the age four, maximum. ...She had known him for how long...? Almost her whole life, believe it or not! And he had a quirk? Did he hide it from her?

.

.

.

No one lies to Katsuki.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" She suddenly screamed, startling the class, "You better explain yourself, DEKU!"

The girl was about to charge at the nerd but then was restrained by what looked like bandages around her arms and legs. Damn that cursed teacher.

Taking a couple of deep breaths, Katsuki bitterly said while shadowing her eyes, "I guess that I didn't know you as much I thought I did..."

(He heard, that she knew but she didn't see those hurt eyes of his or the flinch the boy gave.)

.

.

.

After being released, Katsuki silently fumed in her head.

* * *

 _At first, she didn't know what to make of the boy. Average height with green hair and freckles. You could say he looked complete average. Normal._

 _The two of them met at the park and played superheroes; they had found the other had much in common. They were the same age, liked the same hero, lived on the same street... that only was enough for the two of them to become 'best mates'._

 _But all good things don't last forever._

 _There was screaming, shouting and blood. Fights and drunken nights, Katsuki had to live through it all._

 _His smiles and concerned looks were becoming increasingly frequent on his face. It was annoying to see how happy and normal his life was compared to hers, which was becoming twisted like a rotten apple. The boy tried to help her, but she pushed him away, insulting and criticizing him, which eventually turned into bullying._

 _The doctors gave false report; Bakugo Hiero died in hospital at one in the morning, after undergoing surgery._

 _There was no way he would understand what was happening. No one could understand her pain. She had only herself to depend on. Everyone else would get in the way._

 _In the way of her goal; to protect her mother from harm and to become strong enough to protect herself._

 _That's because that was how life worked._

 _No one would get in the path of her and her goal_ _ **. No one**_ _._

* * *

Unfortunately, the annoying green haired nerd wasn't expelled despite becoming last. It turned out it was just a fluke to coax the class into doing better.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, though the loud, cursing girl wasn't exactly loud during class or even break time nor cursed, considering she didn't really talk. No one would talk to her either, considering the fit she had pulled earlier. Katsuki liked it that way; it was for the best.

She was feeling a bunch of different negative emotions swelling inside of her; anger, annoyance, regret, denial and the feeling of wanting something to punch.

So after school, she did what she always did when annoyed. Do anything to keep her mind off it.

Katsuki ran from the school, all the way home, focusing on her speed and stamina. She caught the unwanted attention from passbyers, including both previous and new school classmates.

Once home, the girl locked herself up in her room with her laptop and a stash of junk food. She then proceeded to binge watch a bunch of her favorite anime while eating.

(Her mother knew not disturb the girl once she was having one of her 'moods'.)

She fell asleep right after cleaning her bed, kitchen and living rooms, not even properly dressed. Hopefully, the next day would be a little less stressful.

* * *

 **Katsuki's Quirk Hand Booklet  
** _ **(What she knows, anyway.)**_

 **Bakudan (translated, Bomb):** self-named, bombing quirk which allows Katsuki to create explosions of any size due to her nitro-glycerol like sweat. The more exhausted she is, the more she sweats thus the more powerful the explosions are. Her emotions also power the quirk such as being angry causes small explosions.

 **Experiments:**

The smallest bombs she can make are the size of her finger nail–extremely useful for busting locks and other small mechanisms.

Katsuki largest bomb she has created so far killed a full grown tree instantly, burning it to a crisp. She hasn't tried anything else with the risk of destroying property and causing major destruction.

If the force and size of an explosion aren't strong enough, in water it causes ripples. That's only if she explodes right away once in contact with the water. If it's too late, the water mixes with the sweat, diluting the nitro-glycerine

The more 'pure' Katsuki's emotions are, the more concentrated her sweat and the larger the explosion.

Katsuki can use the force of her explosion to move around (this chapter) however it takes severe concentration and a clear mindset to do so for long periods of time. This may be a good thing but the force also blows away unwanted light weighted items, which can be used against her.

Using her bombs until complete exhaustion–when she runs out of sweat– is extremely dangerous. She could possibly die, so it's best not to go overboard.

 **Blood Fire:** It is unknown whether it is an actual separate quirk from Bakudan but this ability allows Katsuki to make fire using her blood. Other than experimentation, she has never used this skill in battle–mostly because it is an unknown quirk(?) and that she may not be able to control the flame properly. Katsuki considers Blood Fire has her 'secret weapon' and has told no one about. Side effects are dizzy spells, fainting or even dying due to blood loss, which makes it a double-edged sword.

 **Experiments:**

The flame isn't the normal orange color like an ordinary flame. It's a deep red shade, almost like the blood used to create it.

Katsuki herself isn't hurt by the flame. That can't be said for anything else; Katsuki isn't immune to other fires that aren't her own. (example, gas stove)

Katsuki can hold a small flame with a single drop of blood (around one ml) for ten minutes when focusing.

She can't make fire underwater but can certainly heat up the water to a boiling point.

 **Summary:**

 _I have great control over my quirk but still could do better. I need more battle experience to fully utilize Bakudan and bring out the best from myself. Having a more physically fit body will allow myself to rely less on my quirk: aspects such as balance, speed and stamina should be improved on. Blood fire needs much polishing to be able to be used in battle._

* * *

 **A/N: I'd like to think that this Katsuki would react the same way as the Canon version did; just for a different reason.**

 ** _...Anyone have any ships?_**

 **Thank you for all of your positive reviews and those who have followed/favorited this fanfiction! I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this! I wrote this chapter after reading those motivating reviews and I'll now answer some ...**

 **Saalejandra: Spanish, huh? Had to use Google Translate... but thank you for your review!**

 **Drakolf: I'm glad you think so! Thank you for the review!**

 **Smexy Banana: Which couple?**

 **Bless You: I'm glad you do! But what white thong?**

 **CaptainHuggyface3218: That's a long name XD. I say that all the skirts in the world should be burned; I personally hate them as well!  
**

 **YatogamiKushina: You're welcome :D**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. Fuse

**EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT!**

.

.

"Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki had a temper short as the fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality sour as a TNT Sour Chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki]

.

.

 **04**

Fuse

* * *

"I've come...!" Finally, this was the moment she'd been waiting for, "...through the door like a normal person!"

Was that really necessary? Katsuki thought not, but it didn't really matter because _All Might_ , the hero from her childhood and one of the heroes she had admired so badly was in front of her, teaching her class. God, she was lucky. Not that she would say anything.

"Let's get right into it!" He yelled, holding a piece of paper reading: Battle, "The trial of BATTLE!"

That sounded fun, the girl could say she was interested already; better than the English class they had before, anyway.

"Along with it... your hero uniforms, designed by yourselves!"

Katsuki was given a rather large bag but considering what she had requested, it was actually quite small for what it contained.

 _One month ago..._

"Hey, Katsuki, stop freakin' cooping up in your room all day!" Her mother banged at the door, forcing it open, "What are you even doing here?"

The woman walked across the room to her desk, where the girl had been working at for the past several days and looked at she was doing. On the table were several sheets of paper, full of sketched out items and costumes, labeled neatly and was detailed to a fine extent.

"My hero costume," Katsuki grumbled, "I can't figure how I want it to be."

"Huh... these all look pretty good! But what about this one? You already have the whole thing drawn!" Her mother said while holding up a selected piece of paper.

"That one... is too expensive. Not to mention, heavy and complicated." She deadpanned, turning away, "Although it perfectly suits my quirk, if it's too expensive and complicated, there's no point."

"Money, huh?" Her mother said under her breath, "If that's the case, no need to worry! I've got you covered!"

"W-wha? But you have to take care of the bills and all..."

"Don't underestimate your mother!" She whacked the girl on the head, "I've been saving for quite some time. I know you want to follow your father; I won't let something as small as money get in your way!"

"Thanks, mom," Katsuki flashed one of her rare smiles; something her classmates would faint of shock if they were to ever see it, "I really appreciate it."

In the female change room, Katsuki was in the corner cubicle. She opened up the zip of the bag, revealing her uniform.

First, she took out the first thing she saw; conveniently, it was the black sleeveless singlet with a large 'X' across the chest part, which covered up most of her upper half of her body except the arms. The material was made up of fireproof and long lasting threads, which was perfect for her explosive quirk.

Then went on her pants, which were baggy and loose just how she designed them. That was to allow a nice amount of air surround her legs and hide the protective layer of a foam like substance, which was like armor. The belt which held her trousers up held grenade like storage containers for her sweat. It strapped down across her legs, which also held small containers to store first aid supplies and rations.

She then went along with her combat boots and knee protectors. The shoes were made of rubber, which allowed great grip on slippery and harsh ground and the unusual sharp design on the metal platings were great when kneeing someone in the guts. Strapped to the boots was an army knife, to be used in the worst situations.

The metallic neck collar with holes on either side slid on nicely and rested upon her shoulders.

("What are these for?" Her mother had asked, pointing the neck of the model she had drawn.

"They're sound absorbers," Katsuki explained, making weird hand gestures, "Since my explosion create not only destruction and light, but noise as well, this help stabilize the sound waves I produce. I found that my hearing isn't affected by loud noises but all the others are, so yeah..."

"Hmm... that's neat. They also look pretty cool too, so that's a bonus."

"Yep. They also serve as a neck guard and can store small items at the back.")

What was left in her bag were two sets of gloves and tools that came with it.

One had a grenade like structure and were made to make the most of the sweat she created. With the flip of a which, she could change the gear and set off the trigger, all the nitro-glycerine gathered would bond together and explode, creating a huge blow to the opponent. The trigger itself was also sharp, like a dull blade and could be used to cut small things into pieces (She had to be careful, otherwise she might cut herself). Useful, but very heavy.

Which is why the other one was a set of gloves were much smaller, light and convenient to use on travel. Like the other pair, they also amplified the power of her explosion and lessened the strain on her body. The gloves also had concealed metal knuckle bracers. Overall, they didn't look nearly as flashy so the girl could wear them whenever making them the perfect weapon she could carry with her everywhere.

The two of them were made to fit each other, so that if Katsuki was tired, she could ditch the heavy grenades yet still have a weapon on hand.

And finally, her mask. It was black and covered the top half of her face, showing her eyes only. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a scrunchie made up of flame like and shade cloth.

When Katsuki looked at the mirror, she stared at the reflection. Damn! She look absolutely amazing! She did not regret anything (despite having to pay extra for the costume).

"Your teams and opponents will be chosen by... lottery!"

 _Team D: Bakugo and Iida_

The black haired nerd... of course, to be teamed up with someone she didn't like. Then again, she didn't like anyone in her class. At least he was smart?

"Pair A will be heroes! And Pair D will be villains!" That's her... team! And A was... Katsuki looked at the green haired boy. Deku.

.

.

.

"So, what's the plan? You do have one, right?" Katsuki asked once they were inside the building.

The nerd gave her an astonishing look, "What?"

"You heard me. What's the plan?"

"...You'd follow a plan?" The girl's left eye twitched in irritation.

"For god's sake, do you have a plan or not?!"

"Well, since their objective is to touch the rocket," Iida started, "They'll either go in together or separately. Most likely, one will distract us while the other goes for the rocket."

Why couldn't he just be straight to the point? "...so?"

"Best chance of winning would set traps around the building and lure them into one. Only one of us is needed to be here at all times, so the other is free to do what they need to do."

"Or... just make traps near the room entrance and both of us stay here?" The girl suggested.

He adjusted his glasses, "True. That would work."

.

.

.

"You have ten minutes on the clock! Start!"

"..."

Katsuki stood by the entrance with the nerd and after a moment of silence, sighed. She was utterly, utterly bored. While this would almost guarantee victory...

"...Can you guard the place yourself?" She suddenly asked.

"W-what? Oh yes, I can but..."

"Good," The girl cut off, "I'm going to corner them and lure them right into the traps."

...Why do it the boring way?

(Plus, she wanted to beat the crap out of Deku. Nothing personal. Really.)

Down the corridors she went, silently walking about like a predator, ready to leap at it's prey. Then she heard footsteps. Staying hidden in the shadows, Katsuki timed her attack.

Wait for it... Wait for it...

Now!

Without her usual comment of 'Die', she jumped out of her hiding stop and caused a single large explosion from her hand.

"Wah!" The gravity girl fell down from the sudden attack, as Deku took the brunt of the hit.

"I thought so..." Deku trailed off softly, but still loud enough to hear, "Kacchan's priority is most likely... to beat me up!"

Close. But winning was higher than beating up some nerd.

The girl pulled back her fist but instead of aiming at the pair, she hit the ground. The floor crumbled and dust emerged, creating a smoke screen.

"What the?!"

As much as Katsuki was a hard headed idiot, she was also an intelligent genius. Separating the two of them would make it easier on her. Without the other, it was more likely to get caught in one of their traps or at least, face off against her teammate.

But... if she could take them on both... wouldn't that be just more interesting?

"What happened, Bakugo?!" The nerd back at their 'hideout' asked in her ear piece.

"Engaging combat with the two of them," She whispered harshly, "Stay there and guard, just in case one escapes!"

 _BOOOOOM!_

Oh god, her weapons were so awesome! This was the perfect place to go all out to test them!

When the smoke cleared out, Katsuki went in for the kill, hitting the green haired nerd with a hard flying kick, which he barely managed to block. As the girl was going to land, something restricted her movement on her foot.

She looked at it; tape!

Scowling, she jerked at it, becoming free. Katsuki landed in an orderly fashion, glancing behind her where the other opponent had been. The gravity girl was gone.

"Nerd!" She screamed once she had turned her ear piece on, "The other one is missing! Take care of her!"

('Spoken like a true villain,' Iida sweat dropped as the communication line closed.)

When she turned her attention to Deku, she only saw a quick flash of green down one of those massive hallways.

"Shit," She swore loudly, making sure the word could echo around the building. Katsuki ran after the green blur with full speed, this time only quietly. She didn't want to make this a goose chase, that would take too much time.

Turning left, then right, then left and right again. All these tunnels looked the same and Katsuki's patience was limited. Very limited.

.

.

.

'That's it!' Uraraka thought as she tipped toed across the stair case. Just above the floor where the two of them were separated, the girl peered through the door of the middle room.

Just as she walked into the room while Iida had his back on her, something caught her leg and she tripped.

'Rope!'

Quickly, the boy made his way to the door using his quirk without worry. He held Uraraka's wrists with one hand and wrapped the rope around the girl with another as she squirmed in his grip. After tightening it with a knot, he apologized, "Sorry, Uraraka. But this was Bakugo-san's idea."

With that, he took out the earpiece in her ear.

.

.

.

"There you are, brat!"

"Kacchan!"

After a lot running around, she had finally cornered the nerd into a dead end. Her arm tingled as more sweat was stored into her grenade...

Should she use it? Should she not?

No, not now... It wasn't worth it. Although she wanted to try out her new canon-like weapon, using on someone like Deku wasn't worth it. She could stack up on more until a real worthy opponent came along.

"What are you going to do?" She smirked, just as the boy's eyes widen in confusion, "If I stay right here, your time will run out. Your partner won't pass the other nerd,"

Oh, how she liked to see the pain of others... wait, that sounded to villain-like...

Sometimes, the had girl wondered if she was more of a villain than a hero. Then she remembered that she was going to a hero school, Yuuei. It was one of those many reasons why she wanted to become one; to prove them all wrong.

Izuku, on the other hand, was having a mental crisis, going through all possible ways this could go out; none of them being good. He needed to somehow escape his former (because she hasn't in a while) bully to help out Uraraka.

"That would be no fun though..." Katsuki trailed off, "So let's spar! Follow if you can!"

Deku dodged a punch just in time but her fist hand exploded, pushing the boy further into the deep end. She wasted no time by using her left leg to kick almost immediately after and surprised to see the boy had already braced for the hit.

 _Fast reflects..._

She shot a small explosion directly in front of the boy before using to force to move her body in the air. Once behind him, the girl shot another explosion, this time bigger and stronger than the first one.

"...Are you looking down on me?" Katsuki shouted with a dark face, "Why won't use that damn quirk which you've hidden from me all this time, huh?!"

And she saw his facial expression, full of determination and boldness–one she absolutely loathed, "It's because you are so amazing, that I wanna win!"

He took another breath, as the girl was momentarily stunned, "I wanna win, and suppress you! How do you not get that, you dumbass?!"

"SHUT UP!" Just as Deku readied his punch, Katsuki readied hers and the two of them charged at each other.

 _ **BOOOM!**_

That was weird... why didn't she feel the force of that punch?! If it was really like how she saw it yesterday, when that ball was thrown _further_ than hers, it would have some kind of abnormal force just like her bombs. Yet... she didn't feel anything.

"M-my body isn't able to take the s-strain of my quirk... so t-this was all I could think of..." And he fell, collapsed on the ground with burns she had made.

"Due to default... the Villains win!"

No. This wasn't how she wanted to win. She won, yet felt _nothing_. First place meant nothing if it didn't mean something to you.

He had read her moves. She was predictable. She might have won the match, but in this one on one shuffle, she had lost to Deku.

She. Had. Lost. To _Deku_.

Katsuki wasn't supposed to lose; heroes don't lose. Yet she had. Oh god, what was wrong with her, she was stronger than that–

A hand was put on her shoulder, "Let's go back, Bakugo,"

.

.

* * *

.

.

"The best person in the match was probably Iida."

She wasn't listening.

"Watching the fight, Bakugo showed signs of personal grudges even though that's how villain's work. Midoriya ended up in hospital and Uraraka's got caught half way through the match."

Then she saw the match with the duel color haired guy. He had frozen the entire build, walked up to the core then melted everything. _Strong_ , Katsuki's instincts screamed, _way too strong. A monster. He would cripple me in an instant._

After all, she had lost to Deku of all people...

The rest of the matches passed within a heartbeat. Katsuki didn't look and didn't care.

Broken.

That wasn't how it was supposed to go. She was strong... that was what she thought. She was fuelled by her drive of achievement and self-confidence; pride. And now all of that was gone.

How could she lose?!

Deku. He was _weak_ , under her. She clearly remembered not even a year ago, when she had walked on top of him. Within that year, had he caught up? This was his fault; acting weak, hiding that quirk...

No. This was her fault and her fault only. Katsuki was weak and she hated that. The girl had underestimated her opponent. She lost.

 _Stronger._ She had to get stronger, no matter what. She wouldn't let herself fall for something so _petty_.

Katsuki was weak. Currently and that she, _her pride_ , could admit. But that wouldn't last long. She'd train until her limbs came off, just to become stronger. She would not stay weak.

For her father. Her mother. Her pride. Her goal and dream. Katsuki would _not_ be weak.

This self-proclaimed 'defeat' was what she needed to grow. She'd become stronger than anyone–even All Might, that top class world-known hero. The girl knew what she needed to do.

With that, she exited the gate of Yuuei after school, ready to change.

.

.

.

"Kacchan!"

"Ahh?" She let out, tilting her head back even though she already recognized who it was. Green hair, pitiful look and a short height all led to one person; Deku.

"I-I need to tell you something,"

Katsuki stopped walking and so did he, maintaining the distance between the two.

"I _obtained_ this quirk from someone else."

What. What the actual fuck. Obtained? Is that even freakin' possible?! What the heck was he rambling on?! Katsuki looked at the boy like he was a crazy person.

"It's a 'borrowed' power I can't make my own yet..." He looked down, "That's why... I tried winning without it! But I lost anyway... I'm nowhere near strong enough..."

Not strong enough?! After she had finally admitted she was weak and cut the boy some slack, that's what he says?!

"One day, I would have made it my own power," Deku said standing his ground, "And then, I'll surpass you with my own power."

She didn't understand what he was saying–borrowed power? What the heck?! But one thing is clear, "I don't care where ever you got that power from... but in my head, you bet me and that's all to it! From now on... I'll be number one! You hear me?!"

Oh gosh, was she tearing up? It was just like ten months ago, with that slime monster incident...

Just when she was going to leave, another person called out her name, "BAAAAKUUUGO!"

It was All Might, who proceeded to baby talk her. It annoyed the girl to her very core.

"Let go of me." Her tone was calm and cold; Katsuki was almost surprised at her own voice. Since when could it be so... menacing? "I didn't say it before, so I'll say it now; I'll surpass you! I'll become the number one in the whole entire world!"

Just like that, Katsuki's fuse was lit up. She'd explode once it came down but until then, she would just become stronger and stronger.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow... 3,240+ words! That's a new record! I didn't even realize until I looked at the word count...**

 **Anyway, how was this chapter? We get to see a bit of a more emotional side of Katsuki though from it, she'll become stronger!**

 **I was looking at the reviews and wow! I'm surprised so many people want Izuku X Katsuki. I'll see how it goes before finally deciding; keep reviewing your opinion!**

 **Thank you for reading and...**

 _ **PLUS ULTRA!**_

.

.

.

 **(Heh. Just had to do that... sorry.)**


	5. Experimentation

**EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT!**

.

.

"Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki had a temper short as the fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality sour as a TNT Sour Chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki]

.

.

 **05**

Experimentation

* * *

"…Fortunately, young Bakugo misunderstood your words and thought of them as a bunch of nonsense but you have to be careful. Bad people may come after you if word gets out. Not for my sake, but for your sake, okay?"

"…Okay."

.

.

.

Katsuki once again couldn't sleep that well. Thoughts of failure and weakness brought her down but the biggest thing of all was…

" _I obtained this quirk from someone else,"_

Katsuki couldn't get her mind off that sentence. The rest, she could let them slide but that? Hell no. There had to be some other meaning to he had said. But she just couldn't figure it out.

Maybe… he had meant exactly what he had said… that he received his quirk from someone else… but that's impossible! As far as she knew, quirks could only be passed down by genes or forcefully given by mutation.

Had he… been experimented on? No, that didn't sound right. For one, why Deku? The scientist would have chosen someone much stronger and with more endurance. As much as it sounded bad, Deku would have most likely died if something like that happened.

On top of that, why would Deku still be here, going to school and all? Infiltration? Hah! That nerd couldn't tell a single lie with stuttering or looking guilty– he just wasn't made for it.

Plus, Katsuki would have heard from Deku's mom about the issue; they live next door to each other after all.

Then, how?!

The girl had researched in the library and online for a couple days, and so far, nothing! Katsuki hated not knowing and she certainly wasn't going to ask the boy himself. Why would she put her pride on such a topic that didn't even involve her?

She sighed, admitting defeat. For now, she would give up but certainly would not forget about it. If anything, it'll at the back of her mind, waiting to pick up any clues that someone would drop.

She'll figure it out. Eventually.

* * *

The reporter held a microphone to Katsuki's face just as she was going to enter the school, "What do you think of All Might–wait?! Aren't you the kid from the sludge guy incident?"

Her expression turned three times darker than her normal dark face, "Drop it."

* * *

Mom, I'm staying after school today."

"Ehh? What for?" Her mother suddenly gasped through the phone, "Don't tell me...! Did you make a friend?!"

"What? No!" The girl had almost immediately responded, "Where did that even come from?!"

She sighed and Katsuki could see the disappointed face on her face without even being there, "As your mother, I would like you to make so friends at your new school, you know?"

"...I know,"

"Well, take care, 'Tsuki-chan!" The call ended with a soft 'Bzzt'.

The girl looked at the phone in annoyance, having being called such a girlish nickname. "Damn her..."

She slung her backpack over her shoulder in a lazy fashion before heading out the door. In her hand was the school map, since the girl had yet to memorize the school layout. Circled on the diagram was her next location: the junior training grounds.

Yuuei's main site looked like a capital 'H' from all sides, standing for presuming 'Hero'. The towers are separated the four different departments–heroes, support, management and general education with twenty floors each, not including the rooftops. Connecting the towers was the horizontal line of the 'H', which allowed easier access if you needed to visit the other departments.

Outside of the building were Yuuei's many training fields, including the city district replica, the U.S.J, and several numbered obstacle courses. The higher the number, the more difficult it was. Of course, there was much more like the solitude rooms for personal training and the swimming pools big as the size of a lake but Katsuki would visit them later: she was headed to the junior training grounds this time.

The field was exactly what it was: a field. There were a couple of weeds sticking out here and there but it was relatively dirt for the whole rectangular court. Students came here often to practice which must have worn the grass down.

No one was here, the girl noted as she sat down in the corner. That was a good thing–she could practice without interruptions or complaints from other students plus Katsuki didn't really want to interact with anyone. She wasn't really a social butterfly, after all.

Pulling out her relatively thick notepad, she flipped to the first couple of pages and quickly skimmed over what she had written the other day. The girl had only gotten the book a week ago thus why so much of it was empty. She would jot down all her findings every couple of days or so and by the end of the school year, the book would be completely filled.

.

 _24/03 – I've been practicing for the whole day now; I have made good progress in terms of control but something seems off with [Blood Fire] today. When I had tried to use it, it feels weird and tingly–I can't explain it in words. It's easy to control and move around but relatively weak compared to the other time I used it. I wonder what happened?_

.

"Hmm... guess I'll work on that," Katsuki said to herself, reading word by word of what she had written. She recalled that day: a warm Tuesday during the holidays. Nothing abnormal with the weather so it didn't effect the explosions at all but for some reason, it did influence the flames. They weren't as hot as usual, a bit redder in color than she remembered and it was easier to 'tame' the flames.

Grabbing a knife from the strap tied to her left thigh, (yes, she kept a knife there–it was covered by her skirt so no one would notice. Don't ask why...) she pointed the tip of the blade at her index finger and watched the blood drip to the ground.

Katsuki whispered a single word, "Ignite."

Red liquid evaporated from her finger and combust into flames, tinted red like the blood its fuel was. It was hot but didn't burn and left nothing behind once it died out.

The crimson blaze danced in the air, the oxygen around making the fire grow larger and with her thoughts, the flames formed into different shapes, holding the form for a few moments before shifting into another. Appling pressure on the small wound, effectively stopping the bleeding, Katsuki continued to practice until the flames died out.

An hour passed by like seconds and the girl found herself enjoying every moment. They do say 'time flies when you're having fun' and she did like training–who didn't like becoming stronger?

"Oh, shit." She swore after flipping out her mobile phone. It was five-forty already; she was late.

.

.

.

"What the heck were you doing?! You said you'll come home by five and look! It's already six-ten! You should be ashamed of yourself! Do you know how many villains are out there lately? Consider yourself lucky for not encountering one! Just because you are in high school now, it doesn't mean you start break rules! For one–" Her mother scolded as she banged her fist on the dinner table. Lucky it didn't break–the last one? Not so lucky.

"...Can I go now?" Katsuki asked after tuning out the ten-minute rant from her mother.

"Whatever! Just make sure you at least call me next time!"

"Erhh... 'Kay." The girl headed into her room, which was just as she left it that morning. Some what messy but tolerable; she couldn't be bothered to clean it up.

Throwing her bag somewhere on the desk, Katsuki fell on to her bed and closed her eyes. Using her quirk [Blood Fire] was much more taxing on the body than she expected. Along with the other hero activities she had to do through out the day, the girl was pretty tired.

She fell asleep very early that day...

* * *

Too early.

At four o'clock in the morning, Katsuki had woken up feeling more refreshed than normal–but the sky was still dark and the moon was just about to disappear behind the horizon. Annoyingly, she couldn't get back to sleep.

"...Might as well take a shower."

Katsuki stared at the mirror. Her ash-blonde hair was wet and sleek straight: once dry, it went back to its spiky form. The girl had got her hair colour from her mother who was an American–she married her dad, a Japanese man, making Katsuki half American, half Japanese.

Most of her physical features came from her mother, being a girl and all but her eyes were her fathers. She stared at her reflection directly in the eyes, seeing those red sharp orbs stare back at hers and was once again, reminded painfully of the truth.

 _He is gone._

No. It's been several years from then, sulking is for weaklings. Move on.

Grabbing a brush, Katsuki combed her hair free of any knots. She then gathered all of her hair in one hand and with her other, tied the bunch together with a black hair tie. Washing her face with warm water, she once again looked into the mirror: a prideful teen aged girl stared back at her.

Taking a deep breath, she dried her face with a fluffy towel before tossing it aside. Katsuki never bothered with house hold chores–her mother's cleaning OCD would fix it up.

Now, time for breakfast.

She opened the fridge door and peeked inside. It's pretty bare with hardly any good ingredients–a lot of beer though. Spying the eggs, the little greenery left and the cheese, the girl switched on her cooking mood: egg omelette will have to do.

.

.

.

Katsuki looked at the modern clock on the wall. Six-fifty which meant that...

"Huh? Wha' is tha' smell? Smells good..." The girl looked up from the table and saw her mother who was yawning and wore dull, baggy clothing.

"Morning, mom. I made breakfast." Setting a plate in front of the woman, Katsuki served a freshly cooked omelette.

"Oh, thank you..." Her mother seemed like a different person; no swearing or shouting or nagging. She defiantly wasn't a morning person.

"I'm going to school early," Katsuki called from the entrance. The student put her school shoes on and tied the shoe laces with the traditional 'bunny' method.

"Ehh... 'kay." And she didn't even ask why. Another hint indicating her mother wasn't fully awake yet.

"I'm off, now." She shut the door closed and went off.

This situation would be called by many as 'awkward' but Katsuki and her classmate (she assumed) had no problem. It didn't really help the fact the two of them were probably 1-A's most antisocial introverts–the other guy being the one with the white and red hair which turned out not being dyed after all. Who knew?

It was a short conversation which started as, "Is your hair dyed?"

There was a pause before a short and curt, "No." then "Is yours?"

"Nope." And that was that. The two of them didn't talk after that. She referred to the guy as the 'ice guy with abnormal hair' and in reality, half-respected him for his strength in regards to his quirk shown on the second day of All Might's test.

On both days Katsuki showed up early, he was always there. She took her seat next to the window, in front of the green-haired nerd's desk. It would be another hour and a bit until class started which was at eight-forty-five.

So she proceeded to train. Nothing to do with her quirk (that would be way too destructive) but her physical body–that was something she could always work on to improve.

First, before anything, she inserted the plug of her earphones in her iPod and started up one of her play lists.

Then, grabbing a bottle and a plastic cup from her backpack, the girl filled the cup with water. After it was around three-quarters full, she stopped and placed the cup as close to as she could to the center of her head.

Katsuki decided to ignore the questioning gaze of her classmate, now classmate _s_.

The girl sat like that for the rest of the hour she had, occasionally peering her eyes and staring at other students with a glare that spoke for her, ' _You disturb me_ _ **, I'll blow you to bits**_ _._ '

"Whatcha doing, Bakugou?" And there is this guy who can't get a message through his thick skull. Spiky red hair and that idiotic face, Katsuki couldn't even remember his name.

With her other hand, she flicked it a couple times in a 'shooing' manner and said it her most bored tone without even trying, "Go away."

"Ehh? Come on, answer me." Annoying scum. Katsuki opened her eyes with an irritated look.

"You..." Then the class room door opened, revealing a certain green-haired nerd.

"Oh, hey **(** _ **"Shit!")**_ Midoriya!"

 _SPLASH!_ **THUD!**

By now, most of the class was here and each one of those students turned to look at the source of the sound.

One the ground was Katsuki, who had fell down to the shock of the cold water–which she had balanced on her head for an entire hour– and was soaked wet. There was enough water to turn her dry spiky hair into the straight form just like when she had a shower earlier.

 **BOOM!**

The explosion came a little later when Katsuki was pretty much beyond angry and emotion was what powered her quirk.

"...And I took a shower too..." She grumbled, getting up and dusting herself off. The girl then glared at the rest of the class, producing a thick black scary aura, "What are you looking at?!"

"Ah, sorry!" The red haired stumbled, helping her pick up the fallen objects on the ground.

She glanced at him with an unamused look, "If I get sick... you are paying for that."

"Sorry! But..."

"What is it?"

Katsuki noticed his face was a little red, much like his hair, "Your shirt..."

"Huh?" She looked down at herself. The girl had taken off her blazer as it was uncomfortable to move in and was left in her white blouse... oh. Also being wet, the blouse had become some what see through, just enough to outline her (luckily) white undergarments.

Quickly, she put her blazer on, "If I catch anyone staring... you're dead."

Katsuki hoped no one notice but she could feel the tips of her ears heating up.

.

.

.

"Bakugo," The homeroom teacher called out, "Stop acting like a seven-year-old. You're wasting your own talent."

"...I know." She said reluctantly. It was true, that she knew, she just didn't really want to accept it. Pride was something Katsuki always had too much of.

"Also... we need to pick a class president." It was decided to have a class vote, from the black-haired nerd's idea.

So, she sat in her seat pondering on who she should vote for. While it would be cool and all to become class president, no one would vote for her; that much was certain. Also, the responsibility of one was something Katsuki didn't want on her hands–she had much better things to do (like napping) then to herd wild sheep.

The piece of paper on her desk with relatively neat hand writing read MIDORIYA in big capital letters. Might as well torment the guy with responsibility.

It didn't go unnoticed to some that the space beside her name was blank.

"Who did you vote for, Bakugo?"

"No one. Even if I did, it's none of your damn business."

It also didn't go unnoticed the fact that all votes totalled to twenty.

* * *

After lunch, which was curry rice made Lunch-Rush (she had to admit, it was pretty good, probably the best she's eaten and definitely better than her mother's cooking), the class of 1-A were now doing some rescue practice.

There was that incident with the security bleaching, something about the press and cops which Katsuki was extremely annoyed at (why couldn't she eat her lunch in peace?!) but at least the whole ordeal was calmed down by the black-haired nerd.

"We are now doing... a trial of rescue!" The teacher pressed a button on the remote control and sliding from the walls, hidden compartments which shelved the students' costumes came out. Katsuki mental marvelled at how cool it looked, just like out of a comic book. "Hurry up and get changed. We'll meet at the rear parking spot; we'll get driven by bus."

.

.

.

Katsuki stepped out from the change rooms with several other female students. She wore the exact same outfit from All Might's trial of battle with the exception of the few minor adjustments on her grenade-like glove weapons.

Hopping onto the bus, the girl took a seat next to the window and beside ear phone girl. She silently contemplated life.

"Someone like Bakugo wouldn't ever become popular..." Asui Tsuyu insulted. Oddly enough, no yelling or swearing responded.

"Shh!" The ear phone girl shushed, pointed to the girl next to her. There Katsuki was sleeping, leaning her head on the window with a peaceful facial expression. She wouldn't even dream of what was to occur next.

* * *

 **A/N: Katsuki's a tomboy, but still a girl XD. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows!**


	6. Dynamite

**EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT**

.

.

"Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki had a temper short as the fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality sour as a TNT Sour Chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki]

.

.

 **06  
Dynamite**

* * *

To say Katsuki was annoyed was a complete understatement; she. Was. Pissed. And a pissed off, ready to explode, hot-headed girl was bad news for everyone, good or evil. At the same time though, despite how miserable the situation seemed, she was also pretty thrilled. Here she was, facing real life villains! Finally, she had a chance to test her skills on a real opponent, a real villain!

...Which was why the girl was severally disappointed when she figured just how utterly weak these bastards were and that only worsened her bad mood, which she took out on those poor villains. It was all just a continuous cycle.

On top of that, she was with the red-haired dude. Whatever his name was. At least he could fight and protect himself. It would be a pain in the ass to have to deal with protecting some weakling.

She wondered how her classmates were doing for a quick moment before dismissing those thoughts angrily; they could deal with their problems themselves, no need to spend precious time worrying for nothing.

Worry? Katsuki doesn't worry. Not for herself, not for others. That was the way she worked.

Still, this whole staged ambush was pretty lazily done. Supposedly, they wanted to 'destroy All Might, symbol of hope' or whatever but most these criminals could be easily wiped out by first-year students and the girl could say that their forces were steadily thinning.

If they really had the power to defeat her childhood hero, All Might, it probably meant they had a bunch of lower-class offenders and a few really strong ones.

Katsuki licked her dried lips.

"...Argh!" She heard her class struggle behind her and she immediately launched an explosion in the face of some villain who had been attacking her classmate.

"Thanks, Bakugou!" He gave her a toothy grin before swinging a punch to the jaws of a male villain with a hardened fist and Katsuki could hear the loud crunch of bones cracking. Ouch. That must have hurt... How did his quirk work anyway? All she really knew was that her bombs had little effect on his hardened skin, so she could use them much more freely than ever before.

No matter how sappy it sounded, the two of them made a good tag team.

She had no time to think anything else as some female with a water quirk shot bullets of water towards the two of them. The girl got rid of them with a large explosion, before lunging at the enemy with a maniac like a grin plastered on her face. Beating up people _was_ fun.

Though, she still wondered just how all this was happening and how it started. What ever happened to the security system? Oh well...

* * *

She thought back to how everything first started.

"Those are..." _Villains,_ Katsuki finished in her head as she along with her classmates watched a crowd of villains coming out of what looked like a portal, probably someone's quirk. The attack was seemingly led by a man who was extremely pale, not to mention, creepy-looking and had several hands attached to his body.

The girl's intuition screamed at her to _do something_ ; she took a step up, ready to use her bombs as she watched her teacher run down and take down those guys, one after another.

Of all sudden, something was there, right in front of her.

Without hesitation, Katsuki exploded into action quite literally, trying to blow up whatever it was; shadowy, purple and gas like, an eerily voice said, **"You will be scattered...**

The darkness took a hold of her and everyone else–and Katsuki felt like she was suffocating. It reminding her all too much of the slime incident a year ago where she felt absolutely useless so she flung her hands and struggled. Like hell, she was going to make her kidnapping an easy one.

" **...Tortured..."**

She felt her entire being shake, as if the cells in her body were self-destructing, leaving nothing but the tingly sensation on her skin.

" **...And slain."**

All she saw was pitch black.

.

.

.

The next thing Katsuki had regained conscious, she was lying down on the concrete. Immediately, she sat up and looked around, trying to grasp the situation. Then the girl remembered: she was separated from her classmates, people are out to kill her.

That all led to one thing. Survive.

Katsuki got up and stood to see the desolate area her surroundings were. It was as if the city had crumbled because of war and that this was what was left. The whole thing felt like a movie, surreal even but when everyone was together near the entrance just moments ago, it wasn't really surprising.

The best thing to do now would be to reunite with everyone else. It looked like she was the only one in her class in this zone, the others would most likely be in the other areas. But she wasn't entirely alone...

"Heh... look who we have here, a little girly..." A bulky man with several other people surrounds her in a sort of circle. Before he can even say anything else though, a punch along with an explosion comes his way.

She smirks, furious fire burning in her eyes, "Bring it!"

They all charge at her at the same time but to Katsuki it's nothing as an average sized explosion forces them out of her way.

"You bitch!" One of the female villains seethes and starts to fiddle with her hands. Within moments, many colorful butterflies of sorts appear out of nowhere, covering the girl's view.

Just as she was going to fire another explosion, some familiar voice yelled out, "I'm coming!"

Then the butterflies as fast as the appeared, vanished just like that revealing a certain shirtless spiky red haired boy, kicking the woman with his 'hardened' foot.

"You okay, there?"

...Guess she wasn't the only one in 1-A here.

Brushing off his concern, Katsuki looked to the battle field with alert eyes and asked, "You. Do you know what the heck is happening?"

"Erhh... dunno. That thing came and scattered all of us here. I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Great. She just oh so wanted to be stuck with some sappy red-haired idiot.

"Incoming!" She yelled, staring at another group of villains as they stalked their way to the two high-schoolers, "Can you protect yourself?"

"Ah... yes!" As he stumbled into a fighting position, Katsuki made note of his slow reaction and looked close enough to see the slight shaking that was made through out his body. He must nervous, that being completely normal for an ordinary student but he was still willing to fight despite that.

Huh. At least he had guts.

* * *

...Meanwhile, at home.

"Huh?! What do you mean, I can't refund?! You clearly stated 'Refundable before the month'! What the fuck happened to that?!" Katsuki's mother screeched into her telephone in the heat of the argument. "Oi! You better not– _bzzt!"_

Her right eye twitched as she fumed, "Damn that bitch..."

She seriously considered throwing her cellular device and watching it shatter into a million piece but refrained doing so, instead of jumping onto the couch and turning the television on.

" **Villain Ambush! Just minutes ago, we received notice that Yuuei High School's class 1A was attacked by an onslaught of villains in the USJ!"**

The woman instantly froze at the class name and stared up at the T.V. screen. 1A...? That was...

" **Their current situation is unknown and more information will have displaced by the public once we find out just what is happening! Brought to you by Heroic News, who priority is informing our viewers!"**

Her daughter... attacked by villains? Oh god, this couldn't be happening...

In a rush, she grabbed her handbag and coat before sprinting out. The mother started up the sleek red car and zoomed through the roads, definitely over going the speed limit but at this point, she didn't care a single bit.

' _Katsuki... please be save...'_

As she waited in traffic, the woman couldn't help but fidget restlessly.

' _Please, let my daughter be safe...'_ She repeated like a mantra, _'Please...'_

* * *

"Oi! In here!" Katsuki yelled, running towards a collapsed building. As soon as the red haired idiot entered, she locked the doors with a loose metal pipe. The two of them together pushed a worn sofa against the door before anyone else could enter.

It had been at least thirty minutes since the ambush started and the stream of villains was thinning, but not fast enough for her liking. As much as she didn't care, the girl was beginning to tire and there was no telling to when this monstrosity would end.

Her little buddy here was pretty worn out too–huffing and panting, he collapsed onto the ground the second he had the chance to. His quirk must have some sort of tax on his body, she assumed. It would be best for all of them to end this battle quickly or last until the Pro-Heroes came, at least.

"...So, what are we going to do now?" He asked breathlessly.

"I dunno. Why are you asking me, anyway?" Katsuki fired back while checking her weapons. Her grenades-gloves were still in pretty good condition though she still hadn't got the chance to use the ultra-big-bang-explosion.

"I thought you would know," He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and the girl felt a wave of anger rush though her at the half-insult. She let it be as is, after all, it was no time to get riled up.

"By the way," The boy started while looking around. He looked better than before, though just by a little bit, "Were you always so calm?"

"What?" She deadpanned, not expecting the question.

"I thought you were like... 'DIE, DIE... **DIE!** ' or something..."

"I'm always calm, you little red-haired punk!" She screeched, ready to pounce at her classmate, all supposed 'calmness' gone within an instant.

"Oh yeah! Just like that..." For some reason, a silly grin forms on his face as he laughs. Katsuki found it unsettling but at least the guy is positive during this time of 'kill or be killed'. The peaceful bonding moment was destroyed with the loud banging from the entrance as well the yelling of villains. She got up and stretched, cracking her knuckles.

"You ready?" Her eyes flicked back for a second before going back to staring at the entrance. The building was only a story high with no windows what so ever. If anyone was coming in, it'll be from those two doors they entered from.

"Always ready!" He answered with determination, "Say... after this, want to get lunch together? I'm starving!"

Bang! Bang! CRASH! "Who the fuck would want to eat with you?!"

"Hey, you didn't say no!" And Katsuki could just see that goof-ish face of his in her head.

"Shut up!" She retorted, palms all sweaty and ready to murder. Too bad she couldn't, being a hero in training and all...

Midoriya was at a loss; half carrying his sensei, Aizawa, who was battered and bruised with Minoru (though he was doing most of the heavy lifting) with Asui leading the way. As he watched All Might fight the mutant, he felt awe and relief–they had almost died before, after all–but guilt crept towards him like a snake, suffocating him.

He was the only person that knew true All Might's situation.

As Noumu's hands clawed into his idol's body, red began to stain his clothes. Midoriya knew it was blood–he knew that All Might was at his limit, pushing himself to his limits to protect his classmates.

"Take Aizawa-sensei off my shoulders...!" Before he could fully comprehend anything, he was racing towards the battlefield he had just fled, "ALL MIGHT!"

Something was coming towards him, the mysterious black shadow figure that had separated his classmates in the first place and it was coming fast. Just in a couple of moments, Midoriya was within a meter range.

He blinked– _oh god he would get hit, it would hurt really badly–_ a savior came from the least likely person he knew.

"OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!"

Katsuki felt so satisfied punching a worth while enemy with large an explosive hit. She made sure to use her dominant arm and paired with her explosive glove, the blow was huge. The villain reeled back and feel onto its knees as she pinned the shadow's true form with her other hand.

"No funny business, you got that?!" She yelled, glaring daggers at the fallen foe.

"Kachan...!" Deku whispered, sounding shocked like an idiot. Katsuki just simply rolled her eyes before getting back in focus. This could be saved for later.

Beside her was the red haired guy as well as the half-n-half dude which she found not too surprising considering that they _were_ pretty strong. The three of them surrounded the green haired boy protectively as they stared at All Might and the weird hand guy, ready to attack.

Using his ice quirk, Todoroki froze Noumu with getting the symbol of peace getting caught in it and with it, managed to break free once and for all.

"Huh... you pinned down our revolving door," Hand-guy said, voice trembling almost, "Well now, this is quite a pinch..."

Hearing the person under her groan, she spoke up, "If you so much as _twitch,_ I'll blow you up this instant!"

That shut him up but the red haired idiot commented, "Not a very heroic line there, buddy,"

She ignored him, watching the on going scene with eagle eyes.

"Noumu, go ahead and finish explosion girl over there. We're recusing our revolving door,"

Explosion... girl? Her?

The said creature got up and it was an awful sight. Katsuki watched as the stands of muscle tissue patched itself up at an incredible rate, forming into an arm. Before she knew it, it was charging at her.

She should run. If that hit her, she'd die. It was that simple.

Yet her legs were stuck on the ground as she held the portal guy in place, staring wide eyed at that beast which just _wasn't anything near human_ and for a shameful second time, she felt utter fear.

As much as she wanted to say she stayed still to keep her captive from escaping, it just wasn't the case.

Time froze or just seemed to go painfully slowly as All Might, who was already injured and bruised, jumped and took the hit meant for her. He reeled back, the force was overwhelming, causing furious winds to whip around.

"Kacchan!"

She was so _useless,_ so _weak_ and that hurt her pride, the one thing that both kept her alive and killed her internally.

"Kaachan?! You managed to dodge it?!"

What had she been training for this _whole entire time_?

"No, you fucking idiot," She breathed, turning back and seeing her hero idol standing there, arms propped up to block his vitals. Katsuki wasn't listening to the mad speak of the hand guy nor to her team mates ramble either.

At least she did something right for once, the girl thought as she looked beneath her. The black mist's true form was still held down by her hand just like before; the whole time, she'd been in this position, kneeling and leaning forwards with her hands supporting her body.

The girl just watched as All Might ran forward, pulling several punches at Noumu with such speed, you couldn't see his arms anymore as they became blurs to the naked eye. Blood came from his mouth yet the pro-hero did not stop, only going faster.

"A HERO IS SOMEONE WHO SMASHES THROUGH EVERY OBSTACLE LIFE PUTS IN HIS WAY!"

That single line hit Katsuki and it hit hard. She was sure everyone else had felt the impact just as much as she did.

With one final punch, Noumu was sent flying into the sky.

Was _this_ the true power of pro-heroes?

She had long ways to go, it seemed.

* * *

Before she even knew it, the person under her caught her off guard and rushed forward. Katsuki could only shoot a medium sized explosion his way before the pro-heroes had come to their rescue.

* * *

"KASTUKI-CHAN, MY DEAR!" An adult-sized package was sent flying her way as Katsuki fell down from the weight.

"Ma?! What the hell...?" The curse ended oddly as her mother wrapped her arms around the girl tightly as if she would be blown away in the wind if she didn't.

"...I was so worried," It was only a whisper, muffled by her long hair, yet she heard it crystal clear, "What would happen... if I lost you?"

"Ma..." Katsuki was at a loss. For one, she didn't really know how to comfort normal people, let alone her mother and was probably the most socially awkward person you could ever meet. "...Well, at least I'm still alive, right?"

"That's right!" Her mother got up and gave her a pat on the back (which hurt like hell, even worse than any of those villains gave her altogether) to her already bruised body, "That's my daughter!"

"Flipping bi-polar, insane mother..." The daughter muttered to herself, yet it seemed as her mother heard.

"What was that?!" She asked voice sugary sweet and Katsuki knew that bad news.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry! It's been a while since my last update, been troubling with school and all but I'm back on track now! Hopefully, my next update for this story and all the others won't be so far away...**

 **That's all for now! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows and favorites, they mean a lot to me; I can't believe I have over 50 reviews on this story! It's crazy!**

 **Anyway, next up: Yuuei's Sports Festival!**


	7. Wiring

**EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT**

 **.**

.

"Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki had a temper short as the fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality sour as a TNT Sour Chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki]

.

.

 **07**  
 **Wiring**

* * *

"I'm leaving," Katsuki mumbled as she slid on her runners on her way out with a piece of toast wedge in her teeth. Just about to leave the house, she heard her mother say something in a quiet voice but the girl heard loud and clear.

"You know, your father and I met during this time… the Yuuei Sports Festival," The woman was drunk, Katsuki could tell by the faint blush and the nostalgic tone in her voice, one her mother rarely used.

"Hey mom," The girl called out. She said solemnly after a pause, "I'm going to win first place,"

"Go for it, kid!" Her mother hiccuped, "This useless idiot of a mom is cheering you on! Yay…"

Before she heard any more of her mother's ridiculous rambling, she slammed the door shut. The girl had a new flame in her eyes–the determination to win, but it was different from its usual kind.

* * *

"What… What the heck?!" The gravity girl exclaimed as soon as she opened the door. It was already home time and just about as Class IA were about to leave, in front of the class entrance was a mob of people, crowding the door.

Not like that was going to stop Katsuki from leaving. She had better like stuff to do. Like training. Training. Training. Training. Eating. And Thinking. Also, more Training. Did she mention training?

"What are they here from?" Short purple pervert guy asked.

She sighed. Was everybody so stupid? "They are scouting the competition, idiot,"

"They want to see the class with survived the villain ambush; want to know what they are going up against before the festival," With her bag slung over her shoulder in its usual fashion, Katsuki made her way to the door.

The girl glared at the mob of people, "Fuck off. You're in my way!"

"I came to see what you kids are made from, true, but I didn't think you would be this arrogant. Are all kids in the heroics department like this?"

Katsuki growled. From the crowd popped up a tall, pale guy with messy purple hair and dark eye bags–she didn't recognize him, that's for sure. Then again, she couldn't even recall the names of her class mates. What hope was there of her remembering some nobody from a different class?

"Did you know that there are a lot of kids which end up in the general education department or other departments because they failed the heroics one?" He continued, "And based on the results of the Sports Festival, people can be transferred to heroics? The reverse is also possible,"

"Scouting the competition? If anything, a guy from the General Ed like me is thinking," The weird purple guy looked directly at her eyes as he was saying this, "Hey, why don't I try pulling the rug from under those heroic kids while they are high on their horses? Consider it a declaration of war,"

Declaration of war…?

"Hey you!" Some other guy shouted, "I'm from class B! I heard you played around with villain or whatever but I don't wanna hear it from some snot nosed punk! Don't embarrass us during the main event, ya hear me?!"

Katsuki sighed, "Don't know, don't care. I'm out of here,"

"Whoa, wait a second man!" It was the red haired idiot. Great. Also, she wasn't a guy; she was clearly a girl, "Why the heck would you do that?! Now we're gonna get haters all up in our grill!"

'All up in our grill'? What does that even mean?

"…It doesn't matter," She spared a single glance at the guy, "None of that matters… when you're at the top,"

With that, she took a step forward. A path seemed to open up for her which was a little weird, not that she was complaining. On her way out, she met the gaze of the pale-skin, purple-haired freak who had been staring at her.

As quickly as she had blinked, her eyes were back to the front focused on not what lied before her but what lied ahead.

…And at the top she was going to be.

* * *

"You… you're Bakugo, right?" Katsuki turned around to meet the eyes of half-white, half-red haired (hence, half 'n' half for short) dude with the ice quirk.

"And what about it?" She grumbled.

"You are the girl who placed first in the entrance exam," It wasn't a question but rather a statement and the girl couldn't tell where the conversation was going.

"Again, what about it?" The girl repeated, feeling impatient already.

"At the sports festival… if we ever happen to face off against each other," He trailed off, "I'm going to beat you,"

If it was one of her other classmates, she would have dismissed this type of declaration as something stupid and completely idiotic. But this was ice guy here and Katsuki saw the power of his quirk at All Might's test–this guy was strong or at least, stronger than most. A worth while opponent.

"I'll say the same to you–don't lose to anyone but me, got that? I'll be looking forward to it," She smirked and left without another word. He did the same.

As she waited at the bus stop, Katsuki thought back to the conversation. Now she's thinking about it… just what was his name again?

* * *

Fourteen days… that's a lot of time to prepare but when you're Katsuki, those days pass by in a flash. School classes were paused for those two weeks and students were to do as they pleased. Most (nearly everyone) had trained for the upcoming sports festival.

Katsuki, of course, did too. She was aiming to bomb the media with her show and keep all eyes on her by winning that trophy. Nothing would stop her, that's for sure. Her quirk, being explosions, was flashy as is. But she needed something more.

She wouldn't be using her other 'quirk', that was for sure. That was a secret move, her ace or as she liked to call her trump card.

Like what then? A signature move? An attack which was hers and only hers–something like All Mights super punch. It's got to be powerful and flashy…

Then something popped into Katsuki's mind. It was a move she was working on ages ago. By rotating the body mid-air with small explosions, she could create a vortex of swift wind and build up lots of power using speed.

It could work. But it was work-in-progress. Two weeks wouldn't be enough to perfect such a risky move… for a normal person, that was.

She was Bakugo Katsuki! She could do the impossible–that's just how amazing she was. Her pride might seem like a bad thing but was the only thing that kept her going forward.

The girl smirked. The world better be prepared because they have no idea what's going to happen–she's gonna _shake up_ the world!

* * *

"K-kacchan?" Oh great. It was the nerd.

She was jogging to the supermarket to do a bit of shopping for her mother (the only reason why she accepted was that of exercise and to stop her mom's nagging,) when she had bumped into him on the street and had dropped her taro milk tea.

The beverage rolled onto the road and spilled into a nearby drain. Needless to say, Katsuki was not a happy girl. She glared at Deku with a full forced stare as bloodlust surrounded the girl.

…How dare he spill her precious bubble tea…?

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry–I didn't see you and oh gosh, don't kill me please I'll buy you a new one!" He started rambling and just didn't shut up, "Just stay here for a moment, I'll get you another one!"

With that, he ran off to somewhere.

Katsuki found the situation a little funny if not stupid; after so long, was he still scared of her? Who knew she had such an impact on someone. After knowing the nerd for nearly, her whole life, one thing she could tell you about Deku other than him being a wimp would be that he never backs down on his word. No matter what.

…Then might as wait until that bubble tea of hers is delivered to her–maybe then she could punch the kid for wasting her time.

Beep, Beep–Beep,

[You died] was written on her screen as a picture of her miniature hero lied in a pool of pixelated blood. She sighed–she could never beat this level no matter what she did.

The girl was playing a game on her phone while sitting on a wooden bench when she noticed someone sitting next to her; it was the green hair nerd, drinking his own beverage with another one in a plastic bag.

Looked like she was too into her game to notice he was here.

He noticed Katsuki looking at him and stopped sipping his straw, handing the drink over to her, "Again, I'm so sorry for that…"

She just grunted before stabbing the straw directly on the face of the cartoon girl on the plastic seal of her drink and took slurped loudly, satisfied. Taro flavored with pearls and jelly, her favorite.

"Ah! The time! Gotta go, bye!" He ran away–again–and Katsuki was left alone on the wooden bench. Shit. She just wasted like… twenty minutes? Why didn't the nerd just snap her out of her game?

With a grumble, the girl went into the nearby supermarket. Why couldn't her mother just do her own shopping?

* * *

"I have to what?" Katsuki growled at the teacher, "Why do I have to some stupid speech? Get some other nerd to do it–I don't have time for that,"

Aizawa-sensei just sighed, "Look, Bakugo. You have to do it because you were first in the entrance exam. Just say a sentence or something, anything will do,"

"…Fine, just don't regret it later!"

The teacher just sweat dropped as the girl left the scene; she was surprisingly easy to bribe with just a little flattery. What a tsundere.

* * *

Today, was the day.

The class was dressed up in their sports uniform (gosh, why couldn't they just let her wear her hero costume? It looked three times cooler than the sports uniform and suited her needs perfectly… of course, that would be an unfair advantage) in the 1A's room.

She sitting at the table casually, legs crossed in her chair with a couple of her classmates when her eyes caught something a bit interesting.

"What is it, Todoroki…?" Deku asked.

"On an objective basis, I think I'm stronger than you physically," Half 'n' half guy said, "You've managed to get All Might's eyes on you right? I feel I shouldn't pry into that but…"

So she wasn't the only who noticed that. The fact that the nerd and All Might have some sort of… the connection which differs from all them, including her.

He said the same thing he said to her two weeks ago, "I'm going to beat you,"

By now, all eyes were on the pair. That was… unexpected? What should she say? It didn't really concern her considering she was going to beat the shit out of both them–depending on that she actually got the chance.

"I have no idea what you want from me saying all that," The green nerd started, his eyes cast to the ground, "You're definitely stronger than me. I think a vast amount of people are no match for you…"

What an expected response from a weakling like Deku, she thought as she turned her head away when; "Even so…! Everyone from all the other departments are giving it their best and aiming to go to the top with all their might! So I… can't just let myself lag behind!"

"I'm going to go for it with all my might, too!" Katsuki had the chance to glimpse his eyes… how bright and brimming to determination they were.

"…Hnn," She let out unconsciously. This… would be interesting!

.

.

.

Standing tall and proud, Katsuki walked along side her classmates.

"Whoa… that's a lot of people!" The red haired idiot behind her said, "Bakugo-chan (Said girl cringed at the honorific), you nervous?"

"Stage fright must be getting to ya, wuss," She was too busy thinking about what she was going to say for her little speech than the crowd staring down at her. Of course, she would leave this to last minute–procrastination was one of her worst enemies. (More like, she completely forgot about it)

One by one, all the first year classes were called out to the field until everyone was out. There were many people but only a handful could be considered as threats to Katsuki–most of them being in her class. There was that weird looking dude with the purple hair…

Doesn't really matter since she's gonna win.

"Now, player rep!" That was her cue, "Bakugo Katsuki from Class 1A!"

Murmurs from the student body were heard as the girl made her way to the front and up the stage.

.

.

.

"Sensei… **I'm going to win** ," She said as if she was talking about the weather; the students yelled in fury and she could see some of her classmates at the front freaking out. A smirk firmly stayed in place. This was good, this was the reaction she wanted.

"You over confident bastard!" Someone had said.

She pointed to some spot in the crowd where the voice had come from, "For your information, I am 100% female!"

There was laughter–which her glaring effectively shut up–and Katsuki went down to join the rest of the players.

"Our first trial… an obstacle course!"

* * *

 **A/N: As of current, this fan fiction has _71 reviews, 123 followers, 103 favorites and a total of 8,456 views..._**

 **From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much! I never thought this many people would be reading this fanfiction I've made as just a little project to work on in my free time. And to think from the start, I had planned just to make this a one-shot...**

 **ALSO, THIS IS ONE VERRRRRRRRRY LOOOOOOONG AUTHORS NOTE. Sorry! It would be nice if you read this to the end though!**

 **About shipping, since so many people have asked. For one, sorry to disappoint but I WILL NOT be doing a harem! It just isn't my style. At most, a love triangle or square but no harems! I would really like to stick with one guy but...**

 _ **"I like Kirishima and Bakugo"**_

 _ **"All aboard the TodoBaku ship whoop whoop!"**_

 _ **"XD well i think its normal that people want izuku x katsuki XD . I can already see a trundere (did you mean tsundere? Lol) katsuki XD"**_

 **(Note: these are real reviews! If this is your review and even if it isn't... I've read them all!)**

 **I personally don't really ship her with anyone which is why I asked for advice. I did not, however, expect so many people to reply! I have a feeling if I choose one that all the other people will be disappointed which is why I'm just gonna leave the romance for the future–though as of now, Bakugo is hardly shown in the manga for the current arc.** **I'm up to date with the manga and if you are too, you would know what I mean.**

 **That leaves another point. Once I finish the sports festival, should I continue? To those who HAVEN'T read the manga, I'm not sure how many of you there are but reading on in the fanfiction would be spoiling the anime. I might just postpone this fanfiction and work on the other ones until the next season comes out... any suggestions?**

 **Getting back on track, fem!Katsuki as of now does not have an official partner. I know that Todoroki and Midoriya are the most popular choices but I won't make it official until much later into the series.**

 **I'm feeling pretty happy today because... DUN DUN DUN! I've decided to make a Q &A! You can ask any questions to me, as the writer or fem!Katsuki or anyone, really, in the series. I won't be spoiling anything though! On the side note, depending on how many people ask question/s, I might not be able to answer all of them but I will try!**

 **And soon, I'll be posting an Omake! _Wink, wink, it involves child!Katsuki!_ Wouldn't that be adorable?! ...That wouldn't be considered a spoil, right? Right?! Depending if I actually work and not procrastinate like I always do, I might just publish the Q &A together with the omake! No promises! XD**

 **Gah! I seemed to be to be getting off topic. Anyway, please send me your questions! I can't post this special chapter until I get those questions so then... until next time!**

 **\- Your very own, inexperienced author/otaku,**

 **AmaryllisGreen**

 **P.S. _THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!_**


	8. Warfare

**EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT**

.

.

"Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki had a temper short as the fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality sour as a TNT Sour Chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki]

.

.

 **08  
Warfare**

* * *

"READY, SET, GO!"

The entrance was huge but apparently not big enough as more than two hundred students ran through as a giant mob. Katsuki was sure she elbowed someone in the face once or twice but dismissed it quickly as she pushed her way through the crowd. If she could get a lead in the start, the better chance of her keeping that spot for the whole tournament.

All of a sudden, she was frozen to the spot. Literally. Ice covered her ankles and stuck them to a large sheet of ice and several others around her were in the same predicament as her. The only person who could control an ice quirk to a point like this would be… no doubt about it, Half 'n' half.

Looks like he was planning to eliminate the competition from the start which honestly, Katsuki was a little grateful for. Most of these people were weaklings anyway.

Kneeling down until her fingertips could barely reach the ground, she sparked a small explosion with a single hand. A cloud of dust covered her view and created confusion but with her feet now free, she jumped forward, pushing herself with her free hand.

"Like hell something this small is enough to stop me!" Looking back for just a second, it looked like most of her class managed one way or another to break free but she kept her eyes focus on the road.

Up ahead were several large robots, which were giant and bulky. Katsuki recognized them as the zero-pointer, useless bot from entrance exam–did she want to blow them up? Create a mess too and cut off some contestants from the race. It would be good to do that but she didn't want to tire herself out so quickly at the beginning. Her quick had limits, after all. If someone could do the job for her…

Half 'n' half charged forward with a 'cool' expression, freezing all foes before him without blinking an eye. She didn't really understand why he did that, it would be better to conserve strength for the main event and if you asked her, it seemed like the guy was showing off. Katsuki wouldn't let him take the spot light though.

He ran through the field of frozen robots and she was about to as well when–"CRASH!" The giant blocks of frozen metal started to tumble on top of each other, created a barrier between him and the rest of the group. The red haired idiot–like an idiot–had been caught up in the commotion.

"1-A's Todoroki has forged ahead and blocked all the others in a one, fellow swoop!" The Mc spoke loudly in the speaker and the stadium cheered.

Damn it, she thought. The girl should have been faster, gotten through before the guy had gone and done that. Oh well, she had means to get over this obstacle; her quirk. Just before she was about to run and jump, the red-haired boy who had been crushed under the robots jumped up and through the thick material.

Taking a deep breath, she started running for a speed boost before jumping with her right foot and leaping into the air. Her hands flung behind her as she shot her body through the air, onto the top of a robot. Katsuki continued the momentum by vaulting over several more robots with several timed explosion to limit the amount of sweat she had to use.

"Knew it! With a hot-headed personality like yours, there's no way you'd back down!" The girl glanced back to find two of her classmates following shortly behind her–it was the weird tape guy and bird face. She grumbled, of course, some people would find a way to use the force of her explosions.

Katsuki, ticked off at the fact people had been using her, made a slightly large explosion to throw them off and slow them down a bit as she continued running along the 'heads' of the robots. She had to preserve her strength for the other events, use the least amount here. Soon enough, she cleared the robot obstacle and reached the next one.

There were several tightropes connecting pillars of rubble which seemed to go down on for a while. A fall of that height would most definitely kill you. The girl didn't hesitate though, sprinting across the rope as quickly as she could and use a micro-explosion to keep her balance. When the rope didn't lead where she wanted, Katsuki simply jumped across with the aid of another explosion.

At this stage, she took over a couple of people like the blue-haired four-eyes with the motor legs and before she knew it, was at what seemed to be the final obstacle; a field of mines, just like in the wars.

Half 'n' half was in front of her, a quarter-way through the field treading carefully. This would be the perfect chance to catch up! However… she probably couldn't use her quirk as it would set off a whole bunch of mines and would most likely bring her back rather than forward. That sucked.

The first ten steps into the obstacle and Katsuki was screwed.

'Well, shit'

As she was jumping one foot to another, the teen's foot stepped on what looked to be a hidden bomb. She was bracing herself for the smoke when the force had pushed her off balance and down like a dead dog (…poor dog) she went. Instinctively, her hand shot up to keep her stable but then another mine blew up.

The explosions from the mines affected her much less than she would have thought. She scratched the plan of saving her quirk and effectively blew up, plunging forward with her whole body and landing right next to Half 'n' half.

"AAAAANNNND BAKUGO CATCHES UP! CAN SHE TAKE OVER?!"

He turned back with a some what surprised face and Katsuki smirked, "Yo. I think you forgot about someone,"

From then on, it became war; if the boy got a chance to move forward, she would stop him by grabbing his arm or something and vice versa. None of them planned on losing and the girl was beginning to grow tired. Her heart pumped blood and her mind was in over drive. Thrill filled her mind; this was just so… fun!

All of a sudden, a large explosion came from behind them. It was way too loud to be a single mine.

The two of them looked back and the same time only to find… _holly fucking shit_ is that _Deku_?! The boy was charging forward at an incredible rate using the force of the explosion, much like she did with her quirk. He flew on top and past them and Katsuki could just stare as she was overtaken by the person she least expected.

"WELLLLLL…. THIS IS UNEXPECTED! MIDORIYA HAS OVER TAKEN THEM!"

.

.

.

What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened.

She blinked and Deku was even further than before. Mentally, she punched herself. This was no time to be thinking about pointless crap! She couldn't let the nerd over take her! Nope, it wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't let it!

Thump-thump

A whirl of emotions fuelled her as she set off a couple of mines and used the force to her advantage, trying to catch up. From the corner of her eye, Half 'n' Half was doing his best to pull ahead of her and even spread a sheet of ice in front of him to run on.

Thump-thump

It was a three-way battle and it was utterly one-sided. Midoriya had become the lead and used the best of his landing, throwing the piece of metal on to the ground and created another explosion. Katsuki looked to the side as a whole bunch of dust and smoke filled her vision but continued running forward anyway.

Thump-thump

Shit. At this rate, she would…

Thump-thump

…lose.

Thump-thump

"The student who has returned to the stadium in triumph is none other than… Midoriya Izuku!"

* * *

Katsuki felt as if she wanted to punch a wall, scream from the top of her lungs and stab–no, murder somebody. Her body shook with anger as she panted, looking down to the ground. Not only was she taken over by Deku but also by the crappy ice quirk guy! The least she could of do was beat him but nooo! She just had to be a split second behind him and become third. Third!

She was a complete idiot. If not first, she should have just played the waiting and wait then take over in the final event. Instead, she failed both plans and was in this situation where she was tired, not first and angry. Argh!

The scene replayed in her head over and over again–the one where Deku just showed up out of goddamn nowhere and took the spot light.

The girl gulped down large mouthfuls water from her drink bottle. She used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth and tightly screwed the cap on before throwing the empty container to the side.

Her eyes closed as she tried to calm herself down.

Calm down, girl! There were still two other events! Just win one of those and you'll be fine. You will win. Just breathe in… and out… and try not to make a tantrum. You can get your revenge later… later…

"Next up… Human Cavalry Battle!" Katsuki blinked blankly. What the heck was that?

"Form teams of two to four and form a horse back configuration. Swipe enemy teams bands and guard your own; whichever team has the most points by the end of the time limit wins! Points will be given starting at last place with five–adding five each rank,"

If she was in third place… just how many points would she get? In her current state, she just couldn't do the mental maths.

"…Except for first place with a grand total of 10,000,000 points!"

Everyone stared at the green haired boy, including Katsuki and at this moment, her inner demon thirst for revenge. She'd get the band, win first and get him back for her hurt pride! Perfect!

Nearly all the other students (she assumed) were thinking the same thing which meant that would need a good team for both attack and defense if she wanted to go for the gold.

What sucked was the fact that this was team play–Katsuki hated working with others and preferred doing her own little thing. The others would most likely drag her down and she didn't have time for that.

"Start making your teams!" And all of a sudden, she was surrounded by several people–most of them being her classmates, offering to join her team.

"Yo, team up with me!" "Hey, Bakugo, do you mind teaming up with me!" "Team up with me!"

What the hell? Why was she such a popular choice all of a sudden? It was nice knowing that at least some people wanted to be in her group yet she couldn't just choose randomly. People which had a good amount of points, who were strong and had quirks which were compatible with hers…

"Wait, what the fuck are all your quirks again?" She deadpanned, suddenly realizing that no, she didn't know any of their quirks.

"She doesn't even know her own class's quirks?! Is she really that self-absorbed that she never looked around her?!"

Self-absorbed? Katsuki wouldn't say that… more like too lazy to be bothered to pay attention to other people and had better stuff to do with her time. Yeah…

"Todoroki's already got himself a full team, the bastard!" Shouted out a familiar voice from behind the crowd of people around her, "Bakugo! Let's team up!"

"…Hair-for-brains," The girl said, going blank with the red hair's name.

"It's Kirishima, damn it! Remember my name!" Kirishima yelled, "Besides, your hair isn't so different from mine!"

He came closer, squashing into the group, "Who's the one who can withstand the recoil of your explosions? Me! You can play the rider and I'll be part of the horse; whaddya say?!"

"That's right… you have that hardening quirk of yours," She mumbled. Katsuki remembered that from the villain ambush incident–when the two of them had been transported to the collapse zone. They did work well together as a team.

"We'll be a horse that can't crumble!" The red-haired idiot added, "And we'll definitely get those points! Midoriya's ten million…"

Katsuki grinned, baring all her teeth, "Now you've got me listening!"

"Yes!" The boy cheered, "Anyway, we still have two slots in our team. Have anyone in mind?"

"Nope," She looked at the people already around her, then with a straight face said, "Quirks? Also, points and names,"

"…I can't believe this," The pink-skinned girl let out an over-exaggerated groan, "Mina–my quirk is acid. I can shoot it and all that kind of stuff. I have…120P, I think," The points were low but that was a good quirk… Hmm…

The points were low but that was a good quirk… Hmm…

"Hagakure Toru! My quirk is being invisible!" …Nope, not going to work.

"Ehh… My quirk is called Sugar Rush. Call me Rikido…" Sugar rush? Like, sweets and all? What was that suppose to even do?

"I'm Hanta Seri. My elbows can shoot tape," Depending on how it was used, that would be a surprisingly useful quirk.

Katsuki made up her mind after some quick thought, "I'm taking bubble gum girl and tape boy!"

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! I'm on a roll; two updates in a row! Don't expect this to be normal–I'm just procrastinated on all of my homework...**

 **Anyway, here's a little something extra! It was supposed to be in the last chapter but... well, I didn't want to add to the long as author's note!**

* * *

Extra Bit:

"–I'm going to win," Katsuki had stated on screen and the whole stadium was brought to life; in a bad way. Most of the students were roaring and yelling in anger and some of the audience were keen to see the show.

Mean while, her mother who was at home, lying on the couch with a bucket of popcorn and a can of coke was shaking with laughter. Her arm repeatedly abused the armrest as her other arm clutched her stomach. "Buahahahahaha! That's my daughter!"

* * *

 **My favorite character if not Katsuki would be her mother! XD**

 **Anyway, I need those questions! If you have anything you would like to ask me/fem!Katsuki, please write that in the reviews!**


	9. Team Play

**EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT**

.

.

"Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki had a temper short as the fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality sour as a TNT Sour Chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki]

.

.

 **09  
Team Play**

* * *

"Red-hair is gonna be at the front, tape boy will be at by left and Pinky here on my right–got that? Don't make me repeat it," The girl said as she tied the white band on her head. In bold red digits, the number [665] was written in the center of the fabric.

"Can't you at least use our names?!" Pinky groaned but positioned herself anyway. The boys did the same.

Katsuki promptly ignored her, "Hurry up and lift me,"

"So bossy…" Tape boy grumbled as she got hoisted in the air and positioned herself comfortably on her three-person horse.

"I heard that," She said, "Anyway, we're aiming for first! That means getting those ten million points and having a bunch of rivals–that also means no slacking!"

"Yes…" They all chorused.

Red-hair suddenly spoke, "You know, you're much lighter than I expected,"

The ash-blonde left brow twitched, "Are you trying to imply something?"

"No, I just thought you'd be heavier. Maybe it's because–OUCH! What was that for?!" Kirishima used his free hand to clutch his head where a bump was starting to grow.

"…I'm not even gonna bother," She sighed. The pink-girl, for once, agreed with her.

"NOW THEN, IT'S ABOUT TIME WE STARTED!" Midnight yelled and the crowd began cheering again.

Finally. Katsuki looked around and saw the teams near her in the same position as she was; directly across her was Half 'n' Half's team and a couple of teams to her right was Deku's team.

"ALL TWELVE TEAMS HAVE LINED UP AND ARE READY TO GO! WE WILL BE STARTING IN…"

"You guys better not back down now!" Katsuki yelled, feeling pumped up. She was going to get revenge and how sweet it would be.

"THREE!" She licked her lip in anticipation.

"Of course not! Who do you think we are?!"

"TWO!" Her heart rate got a couple beat faster.

"Idiots, that what," The girl answered honestly.

"You–" Pinky started but was interrupted.

"ONE! STTTTTAART!" And with that, she was moved into the battlefield by quick legs. It felt a little weird not having control of her own movements but Katsuki would much rather be on top barking orders than at the bottom following someone else; it was only natural.

"Are we going to go straight for Midoriya's one?" Red-hair in front of her asked. She looked at the direction of said boy and found he was surrounded by several groups.

"Isn't that obvious?" The female rider grouched, "Of course! But we will also get the bands of anyone we pass! The more points, the better!"

Did Katsuki have to consider the fact that she might not be able to get those ten million points–of course… NOT! She had no doubt she would be able to! Except, the girl being as greedy as she was, wanted to be not just on top but have an absolute victory–that meant making more teams to get zero and for that, she needed to get the bands of all the teams she could get her hands on.

Evil? Nah, she wouldn't say that. It more like… striving higher than high and doing the impossible. Like wanting to fly or something like that. Except it is possible.

"Now, start running!" She ordered, smirking, "We're gonna win this thing!"

With a couple grumbles of complaint, they started running. Not before long, they came to face with a group of… Class C students? Katsuki didn't really know but she did recognize the pale-skinned, purple haired guy who was their rider, the monkey dude with a tail and the extremely annoying laser stomach guy which were both apart of the group, along with some other guy. His team had a total of 245 points, as written on the band.

She didn't know his quirk and normally, while that wouldn't be such a problem, something was off about this guy. Sure, he had guts for trying to declare war to her and the whole class of 1A but that had to come from somewhere. It could prove more trouble and time consuming than what it's worth.

"Are we…?" Tape-guy asked, motioning to the group in front of them.

"Nope, not worth it," Katsuki stated with a bored face, "The only points I'm concerned with are the Deku's ten million. Go around them or something, I dunno,"

"Seriously?" They were being stared out extra cautiously as she was being moved around the group and towards where all the action was.

The girl's right hand which rested onto the red-haired head went down to his shoulder, which she gripped and squeezed extra tight. Her free hand went towards tape boy's hair and tugged on a partially long lock.

"LOOKS LIKE MIDORWYA HAS GOT HIMSELF A HANDFUL! CAN HE KEEP IT UP?!"

As soon as they were around a meter and a half or as close as possible to the enemy group, Katsuki made her move. In an instant, her foot had shifted to red-hair's shoulder and she lept, hand reaching out for the band tied to his head.

Time seemed to go so slowly.

She grabbed the white fabric by one of its tails with her fingers, her nails lightly scratching pale-purple guy's hair before that same hand instinctively went to her own band as if to protect it. Her free hand made an explosion which force widened the distance between the two but made the fall to the ground a lot shorter.

In a split second when Katsuki was falling, she managed to get a look in the bottom's teams eyes; they were blank and dull, with swirls as pupils and what the hell, that was not normal, what the fuck was wrong with them–

Before her boy touched the ground, tape wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to where she assumed her team was; it was a good call to have tape boy in her team.

This happened in a span of ten seconds.

"AAAAND BAKUGO JUMPS TO SECOND PLACE IN AN INSTANT! AS EXPECTED FROM THE TOP PARTICIPANT IN THE ENTRANCE EXAMS!"

"Whoa!" Pinky exclaimed as Katsuki's body was literally thrown into the arms of her teammates, "You've got to warm me when doing a stunt like that!"

The girl didn't bother replying, getting herself back in position and tying the second band to her neck. While doing, she caught the glimpse of the weird purple guy and found that he wasn't even the least fazed but what she had just done. That's odd… she thought he'd be at least annoyed or something.

Oh well. That wasn't her problem. At least she had… eight-hundred and something points?

She looked at the leader board–910 at THIRD PLACE–Deku was still first with ice-guy with a thousand at second–and her hands formed fists in irritation.

"Let's hurry up already! The nerd still has our points!" She yelled at she pointed into one direction where most of the action was taking place, "Forward!"

"Ya know, you are surprisingly childish if not bossy," Pinky commented as the three of them underneath began running.

"Shut up," The threat was left unsaid.

.

.

.

Katsuki was unsurprisingly really confident and courageous or just plain dumb, jumping from her spot all the way to her target that was nearly three metres away–that being Deku's group. Her jumping wasn't at it's best either because she couldn't get a run-up nor a stable platform to jump from.

So when Katsuki jumped three meters from such an awkward position, of course, using aid from her quirk and came flying toward Midoriya just after he had to defend himself from some other team, he freaked out mentally.

Annoying, the dark shadow bird thing got in the way and stopped the girl dead in her tracks–she made sure to fire, not one but two explosions, one after another towards his idiotic face in her anger.

"Tch. Missed," Katsuki muttered as she was once again, pulled back to her group. Of course, the nerd would have a plan to defend himself, the cheeky bastard…

For a moment, the girl felt the fluttering of wind.

"…What…"

And then, both her bands were gone.

"WHAAAAAAAT'S THIS?! BAKUGO IS LEFT WITH ZERO POINTS?!"

"…just happened…?"

Shock filled stadium, mostly to Midoriya and Todoroki because absolutely no one would expect her out of all people's points to fall. But no one, no one was as surprised as Katsuki who had her eyes wide open and was staring at none other than… a team of Class 1-B's students.

"Of course, only Class A students would think so simple-mindedly," The blonde boy said, "There's no point being so overworked in the prelims,"

She let out an animal-like growl, glaring at the boy with enough intensity to freeze somebody right on the spot. The boy, however, was not intimidated the slightest.

"Oh, while I'm at it, you're quite famous, aren't you?" He looked back and gave a cocky smirk directed to her, "As the victim of the sludge incident!"

Her blood ran cold.

Not once, for the past two years did anyone mention that incident. It left the girl feeling ashamed of herself and of her pathetic state that time, her uselessness–and that was never a good thing for Katsuki, who had issues when it came to being weak. She would blow up literally when provoked and would lose all sense of thought.

So when she recalled that time, that time when she was just so… weak, Katsuki felt angry. The emotion made her blood flow like lava, forced her heart to pump faster and made her hands sweaty.

In her frenzy, she didn't hear the gulps of her classmates nor what President Mic said in the speaker; all she felt was utter humiliation and the thirst for revenge.

"Hey." When did her voice become so cold? "Before we go for Deku's… _**let's kill these guys**_."

* * *

The bloodlust surrounding Bakugo was amazing, jaw dropping and utterly frightening all at the same time to Mina, who was starting to sweat a little. If this was what the girl was really like when she was mad, then the Bakugo's tantrums during class meant absolutely nothing.

"O-oi!" Mina stuttered, "Shouldn't we just focus on the prize? There's not enough time left!"

"Not until I get my revenge," Katsuki growled, glaring harshly at the back of her prey like she was a tiger.

The pink girl faltered, "Umm…"

"I agree with Bakugo-chan," Sero said, "Though not out of 'revenge' or anything, we should get our points back!"

"Then let's do this!" Kirishima yelled.

* * *

That being said… unfortunately, blonde dude was good at dodging and provoking others.

Katsuki tried snatching the band a couple of times yet he either dodged or used her and her teams' quirks against them. It was getting pretty annoying at this point and the girl was quickly running out of patience. Not that she had much to begin with.

Time was running out too. There was just about a bit over a minute left.

This just wasn't working–Katsuki had to take this into her own hands. All of a sudden, Deku and his ten million points just didn't matter. What did matter was that she got her revenge.

With that, for the third time, she left from her classmate's reach, made an explosion to make sure she would reach and jumped straight to the enemy team with burning eyes.

"Don't act your own, Bakugo!" The red-haired yelled but it was too late; she was falling right on top of blonde and his team fast.

"Crap! Guard!"

And all of a sudden, there was this… thing blocking her. She was standing on whatever it was in mid-air yet couldn't see the damn thing. Something was definitely there… an invisible shield?

"Heh! You can't do anything now!" He turned around and seeing his back towards her made her angry–did he really believe that she was this weak?!

Like hell, something like this would stop her! Pulling her arm back, she proceeded to punch the air with all the force she could–a miracle happened and the sound of glass shattering filled her ears. With that, Katsuki proceeded to pull off the first bands she could reach. That being three of the four bands the other team had. The best part was the shocked face of the blonde guy, eyes wide open and mouth gaping, "What..."

She smirked. Serves you right, bastard.

"TEAM BAKUGOU SEIZES THREE HEAD BANDS AND MOVES TO THIRD PLACE!"

White tape is wrapped around her body, pulling her into the air as she held the three bands tightly. She doesn't need to see the numbers to know that the fourth band she failed to get was her own one.

"Geez! That was reckless!" Pinky exclaimed when Katsuki was back to her team.

Red-hair only laughed, "At least with this, we'll definitely make it to the next round–"

"NOT YET!" The girl yelled, banging repeatedly on the boy's head, "There's no way we're gonna do things half way! We're going to take back our points then aim for the ten million!"

"...Now you've said it," Sighed the tape boy and Katsuki was reminded of his quirk: tape. A plan was starting to form in her head; a way to quickly finish this battle once and for all. After this, she'd go for the ten million.

"Tape boy. Shoot as far as you can, towards the ground in front of us," She said all of sudden.

"So demanding! And my name is Sero!" He grumbled loudly but did as told.

Katsuki lifted her leg to give the pink girl beside her enough space, "Pinky. Spray your acid on the path in front us,"

"I told you... my name is Ashido Mina!" She shouted and from her palm was shot white acid, along the path she wanted the group was following.

"Brace yourselves!" Behind her, she shot two large explosions and was racing towards the other group. Before Katsuki even knew it, her hand had punched another invisible screen, the glass loudly shattering into pieces and she had snatched the final band.

"BAKUGO IS MERCILESS! IF SHE'S GONNA DO IT, SHE'S GONNA THOUGH IT THOROUGHLY! NOW, SHE'S SECOND ON THE LEADERBOARD WITH 1,545 POINTS!" The cheering is so loud, it's deafening yet the girl can't get enough of it, smirking a wide grin, she, for once, was feeling like she truly belonged. Like that _this_ was what she was born for.

All of a sudden, she's brought back to reality; the ten million points! She had forgotten all about them for a moment. The girl looked up towards the leader board for the time when in first place is… Todoroki? Isn't that the ice guy, Half 'n' Half?

He must have gotten those points from Deku sometime during her little battle with the annoying blonde.

Katsuki turned her head across the battlefield, to an area which was particularly dusty there was a large wall of ice blocking her view from who she assumed was inside, Deku's and the ice prick's teams. With her index finger, she pointed in that direction, "You guys, get going! We're aiming for first place!"

"You say that but," Tape boy trailed off, "...just how are we going to get through that wall? It's clearly made to keep us out,"

She held out her hand and lightly created a miniature explosion then deadpanned like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We blow it up,"

"..." The thoughts of the trio could be synchronized into one; just why am I not surprised?

As soon as they reached the wall, Katsuki held out her two palms to the ice and rest of the team braced the selves. _**BOOOOM!**_ –An ear-piercing explosion left everybody's eardrums ringing except for the girl, who was already used the loud sounds. The second they gained access into the area, she jumped up and into the sky, straight into the battle.

"DEKU!" She literally screamed as she started descending, "HALF 'N' HALF BASTARD!"

Her mind couldn't comprehend the shouting of all three teams now Deku's desperate cry or when and how Todoroki created that ice spear he was holding. Katsuki was too in the heat of battle, preparing her hands to create sweat for more explosions and didn't realize just how little time she had left when...

"STOP! TIME'S UP!"

The ash-blonde teen fell face first into the hard ground.

* * *

"THAT ENDS THE SECOND ROUND, THE CAVALRY BATTLE! OUR TOP FOUR GOING TO THE NEXT ROUND ARE..."

Midoriya clenched his teeth and closed his eyes in frustration. He was so close... he had failed the all, his team; Uraraka, Fumikage, and Hatsume, his mom, All Might...

 _"In first place, team Todoroki!"_

Even though he placed first, the only thing Todoroki could say was, 'Damn it.'

He had used his left side, that wretched side from his father and broken the oath he had made to himself. Meanwhile, Denki had used his quirk too much and had transformed into his 'idiotic' state and Momo had sighed a breath of relief.

 _"Second place... team Bakugo!"_

Mina stretched her arms and yawned satisfied, "Whoa! Glad that's over! Still, a shame we could get those points,"

"Does it really matter?" Sero muttered, "I mean, we came second. That isn't so bad,"

"Do you really think that's how she feels," Kirishima said, motioning the girl sitting on the floor.

"ARGHHH!" Katsuki shouted in her fit of frustration, relieving her anger out by banging her fists on the ground. Why, why, why did this keep happening?!

 _"In third place, team...huh? What? It's Team Shinso?"_

Mashiro felt uneasy. What... just happened? He had agreed to team up with Shinso because there wasn't any other team which wanted him and seemed 'strong' yet... he can't remember. For some reason, he can't remember anything that happened the event. Why?

He could feel Shinso staring at him with that small smile of his and it was getting really creepy... did he perhaps... do something to him?

.

.

.

"I'm sorry," Midoriya apologized as Hatsume went to take off his jet pack. The two girls shared a knowing look before pointing behind him to Fumikage.

"Todoroki was clearly shaken up by that first attack you did. I was really hoped to get those ten thousand points but..." Dark shadow rose from his hiding spot, holding a single white band and Midoriya's eyes widened in realization., "Things don't go the way you want sometimes. At least with this..."

 _"In fourth place, Team Midoriya!"_

He felt water gather in his eyes and start to blur his vision then... "Wahhhh!"

At this current moment, Katsuki glanced over at Deku. Huh. Somehow, he managed to pass. Stil... it should have been her in first place! Not that freaking Half 'n' Half bastard! She looked over to the ice guy then started the cycle of anger again, cursing lines of swear words in her head, "Damn it!"

The girl didn't know Todoroki had his own problems as well.

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Another update! Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favoriting! It fills me with joy to see the amount of views increase every day! I love reading all your coments!**

 **Also... questions! Please ask your questions to fem!Katsuki!**

 **That's all for today–bye bye!**


	10. Competition

**EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT**

.

.

"Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki had a temper short as the fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality sour as a TNT Sour Chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki]

.

.

 **10  
Competition**

* * *

"Bakugo-chan, where are you going?" Katsuki twitched at the honorific. No matter how many times she said not to, the red-haired idiot would use it. It made her wonder what went inside of his brain. He pointed back with his thumb,"The cafeteria is that way,"

"My bottle. I left (more like threw) it somewhere," Katsuki grumbled. The last time the girl recalled, she had it before the start of the second round when she was annoyed about getting third… just thinking about it made her angry.

"Oh. Do you want help looking for it?" He said, scratching his face.

"No thanks. Just go already,"

"Are you sure?" He asked again, looking uncertain.

"Yes!" Katsuki nearly shouted, "Just go and eat with the others! You're hungry, aren't you? So just go!"

"But you are…" He stopped as his stomach began to grumble, "Hehehe…"

"Idiot," She sighed, "I'll go after–if you're going to battle me in the next round, you're going to need all the strength you can get,"

"Eh… okay, I'll save you spot then!" With a cheerful wave, he left and Katsuki was finally alone. She made her way to the arena and began walking the perimeter of the entrance. Her eyes spotted shining silver by the wall and she went to pick it up. The girl scowled as she saw the large dent in her bottle, which she had only bought two weeks ago, not to mention, pretty expensive.

"Damn," She muttered. Now she'd have to buy another one and Katsuki didn't want to explain to her mother that she had damaged yet another bottle. But right now, she needed lunch; the girl was starving!

As she was about to exit, she noticed two familiar figures at the corridor, staring face to face at each other. It was half 'n' half and the green haired nerd, the two people who stole first place from her. What were they doing here?

"–Neither Iida, nor Kaminari, nor Yaoyorozu, nor Tokoyami or Uraraka had felt it," Half 'n' half said, "Only I had ever felt it, All Might's power, up close,"

The first thing she did was make a mad dash as quietly as she could behind the wall. She blinked blankly; what were they talking about? All Might's power? She had got to see it up close too–and damn, All Might was strong. He wasn't the number hero in the world for no reason.

"So… What is it… you want to say?" Deku asked cautiously.

Katsuki had suddenly realized that she had been ears-dropping on their conversation. Any normal person would have felt thought this was wrong and felt guilty but Katsuki was far from normal. The exchange of words sounded interesting and so the girl continued to listen.

"You… are you All Might's illegitimate child or something?" The guy with the ice-quirk had said it so seriously, that something in Katsuki had snapped and she had to bring her hand to her mouth to stop laughter from escaping. Oh gosh, seriously?! Deku as… All Might's child?! Pff… She'd be damned if that nerd was her idol's offspring.

Though, Katsuki had never met Deku's father before. They were neighbors and for her whole life, the topic about 'fathers' between the families was taboo. If she didn't know him from childhood, she might have thought of something similar but she did know him, so that was out of the question.

At least she wasn't the only person who though the nerd and All Might had some type of fishy relationship. It was like the hero favored Deku…

"W-what?! Y-you've got that wrong!" He stuttered, waving his arms furiously, "That's not it! …And also, why me? I mean…"

"The way you said that… it means you have some kind of connection with All Might that you can't talk about. Whatever that is," The other teen replied, "You must know my father, Endeavor,"

Wait. His father was THE Endeavour?! The second best hero in Japan?! What. And how come Katsuki didn't know this earlier?!

"The number two hero. And if you're connected to the number one hero, that means… all the more I need to win,"

This was a declaration of war. It didn't involve her what so ever–she was just some bystander who had overheard all of this. And that annoyed her, the fact that she was some minor character in this storyline. Which is why she had to _force_ her way into this narrative and beat them all, just like she had planned to at the beginning.

"My old man will do anything to advance his position. He made a name for himself during his hero career using brute force but that was nothing compared to the legend, All Might," Half 'n' continued, "So, he devised a plan,"

Deku questioned, "…What are you trying to tell me exactly, Todoroki?"

"You know about 'Quirk Marriages', right?" He queried. Katsuki knew what they were; when the first quirks were discovered, scientists found that quirks could not only be passed down by blood but also enhanced and created by doing so. They were ridiculous marriages based on solely the person's quirk, "As a man of merit, he easily ingratiated himself to my mother's family… and took possession of her quirk,"

Shit. That was…

Todoroki's voice was raised as he spoke, raw anger dripping from his each of his words, "He wanted to slake his own thirst by raising a hero which would rise above All Might. **Fuck him**! I'll never, never be that piece of shit's tool!"

 _…wrong._ Really wrong. Even someone like her could tell just how utterly… unacceptable, for that lack of a better word, it was.

"In my memories, my mother was always crying. She told me that my left was ugly… and dumped boiling water on me," Katsuki shifted uncomfortably; the weird scar on his face… was **caused** by his _mother_. That's even more messed up! "The reason I want to beat you is for a personal reason; I won't use my shitty old man's quirk… or rather… I'll become number one without _needing_ to. This is my total disavowal of him,"

Was that the reason he aimed for the top? Compared to him… Katsuki was… her goal was… nothing.

No. No, no, just no! She wouldn't think like that; Katsuki was (and she knew,) a head-strong, independent woman who never wavered about her emotions nor goals. The girl wanted to be the best and the best she would be–not, of course, without hard work and perseverance which both she had.

She let out a breath she'd held back unconsciously and leaned against the wall. For a second there, she nearly…

"…I," Deku started, gaining the attention of the leaving half 'n' half and Katsuki, "I've been the beneficiary of outside help all this time. The reason why I'm standing here… is because someone always saved me. I've always wanted to be someone like All Might, to save the day with a smile and to do that, I need to be someone strong enough to be called the number one hero. It may be a trifling motive compared to yours but…"

Katsuki peered from the corner, staring at the back of her childhood friend; messy green hair and a short figure, standing tall and proud.

"All the same, I can't lose. Not only for myself but to pay back the people who've helped me along the way! I'm going to take that declaration of war of yours… and echo it. I'm going to beat you, too!"

He's changed, the girl realized, from the powerless nerd in middle school to this current version of him. Yet, he's exactly the same as she remembered; stupid and all goody two shoes, doing what he thinks is right.

(It wasn't until a while after they left when Katsuki's stomach growled and the girl noticed that she had forgotten about her hunger.)

* * *

"Bakugo-chan!" The red-haired idiot yelled across the room, "You're finally here! Come, join us!"

"Too noisy," She grumbled as she took a seat next to him, placing down the tray of goodies. Katsuki promptly started digging in, starting with her fried rice. Her eyes flickered to Half 'n' half and Deku for a short moment as they ate at their own respected tables then back to her food.

The lunchroom for students was busy, with chatter from all the students, it started to give her a headache. "...That includes you,"

Somehow recognizing that the sentence was direct to her, the girl lifted her head, "What?"

"The 'cheering battle'. As a girl, you have to do it–eek, d-don't glare at me! I-It's what Aizawa-sensei said," The shorty with the purple hair that looked like grapes stuttered.

Katsuki, wearing a freaking cheerleader costume? The school uniform was one thing but some skimpy two-piece garments? She squeezed the all the milk from its cartoon with one fellow motion and spat out the two words which said everything, "Fuck no,"

"Bakugo-san!" The girl with black swirling hair in a ponytail sternly said, reminding Katsuki faintly of her mother, "You must participate in school activities!"

"School activities, my ass..." She said with disgust written all over her face, "I'm not wearing that... _thing._ Besides, isn't that sexist? Having girls do some stupid shit like that while guys don't have to do anything. Sounds fishy if you ask me,"

"But Aizawa-sensei said so! Mineta-san is proof of that," One look at his nervous face sweating bullets under her harsh gaze gave it away.

She turned away coldly, "Whatever. Do what you want, just count me out. And don't regret it later,"

.

.

.

"What's happened, Class A?!" Present Mic half-screamed at the microphone and the attention was brought to the 1-A's female students, wearing flashy cheerleader outfits and had colorful pompoms in their hands.

"Mineta, Kamimari! You tricked us, didn't you?!" Katsuki, in the meantime, snickered under her breath.

As a group, all the first year students made their way to the front where Lady Midnight stood on stage, holding a box. The last round was going to begin; a tournament, where she'd get to face her opponents in a one-vs-one battle.

Suddenly, a hand rose from the crowd. It was the tail-guy, who looked a bit like a monkey, "Um... I-I don't want to participate,"

"Ojiro why?!" Someone shouted, most probably from her class. The girl had to admit, she was pretty curious too. This was a big opportunity for aspiring heroes and missing it could mean missing out on great chances for future employment.

"The truth is, I don't remember what happened in the Cavalry Battle. I think it has something to do with that guy's quirk," He gestured to a guy behind him, with the pale skin and purple hair, "I know it would be stupid to walk away but... everyone here gave it their best to get so far! I'll never be able... to do the same,"

"You don't have to do that!" The invisible girl said in her cheerleader outfit, "There's no problem if you do your best from now on!"

"No, it's not like that! It's a matter of dignity..." Although it was stupid, Katsuki could somehow relate to that; her morals came first. It didn't matter if everyone looked at it one way, if she looked another way, she'd stick with it.

Then, another guy who was chubby and short spoke up, asking for the same thing. The ash-blonde teen recognized him from the same team a the freaky purple guy, "I agree with that! I'd like to resign too... to let someone win without them doing anything, doesn't that go against the spirit of the Sport's Festival?!"

"What innocent words," The female hero's expression is dark before she flashes out her whip with one a glee, "I like them! Very well, I accept your resignation!"

And in place of them were some students from Class B–one with the steel quirk and another with the long, green plant-like hair. The pairings were shown soon after and Katsuki scanned the board for her name.

Huh. The girl was placed in the very last spot, next to some person named, "...Uraraka? Who the hell is that?"

(Meanwhile, Uraraka froze in place. You've got to be kidding...! Out of all people, she had to be paired with _her_?! Oh god, what was she going to do? And seriously! Did she not know her name...?)

Ironically, Deku was chosen first and Half 'n' Half, third; they would be facing each other in the second round, a little soon for such a big fight but Katsuki was more concerned with who the winner would be. She would most likely face that person in the finals and she wanted to be ready for anything.

Deku was not exactly strong nor weak but he was smart and could use his brain, unlike some people in her class. She remembered that he was also a big nerd about heroes and quirks, taking little notes whenever possible. Although that seemed stupid in her head, it could prove beneficial in the long run. He also had his own quirk; insane strength for the cost of a limb. While it was a double-edged sword, if used properly, it could be very powerful.

Half 'n' half was stronger in terms of physical strength and quirk use; he had fine control over his ice quirk from what she could tell from the previous rounds not to mention it was over-powered. It would be a different story if he used his other quirk, fire manipulation or whatever it was, Katsuki had no idea about; all she could really tell was that it was similar to Endeavour's quirk and her own.

When the girl over-heard both of their speeches, more specifically, Half 'n' Half's, Katsuki felt a little conflicted because of the fact that she had a second quirk. She hadn't shown anybody it and didn't plan to anytime soon; a secret weapon which she'd had practiced and honed in secret for at least two years now. At first, it was because the teen wanted some sort of trump card or an 'ace up one's sleeve' like the heroes in the comic books did but now, she was almost certain about keeping her 'Blood Fire' under lock and key.

Katsuki was a girl of morals; she'd fight and win, fair and square against all of them then rise to the top like a superstar.

* * *

Before the actual tournament started, there were recreation events that were optional. Being one of the competitors, Katsuki didn't participate in them and instead, relaxed outside with a soda (she knew that was unhealthy, to drink right before her fight but YOLO, right?) while thinking of battle strategies.

The girl then decided to call her mom, after the idea popped into her mind, " **Bring! Bring! Brin** –Hey, darling, how are you doing?!"

She immediately regretted it, hearing the woman's voice; was she drunk? She sighed, "Hi, mom, doing just fine–more importantly, did you see me on TV?"

"Yep~! Good job, kicking ass! You showed them what momma's daughter could do! I'ma proud of ya!"

"Mom, I came third and second," Katsuki bitter said, "That isn't worth anything,"

"Don' matter!" Her mother croaked, "What does matter is that ya tried and that my little girl has grown up to an even bigger little girl!"

The 'even bigger little girl' groaned into the phone, "Moooom!"

"Hahahaha! Anyway, you better get– _hic_ –going! 'member your fabulous, awesome-looking mom's watching you live on da tele'! Go on and kick booty! Hahaha– **Beep**!" The call ended with another beep and Katsuki was left alone once more, sitting on the ground. She gulped down another mouthful of soda, wiping her mouth with her sports jacket's sleeve.

Shit. She forgot to tell her about the bottle. Oh well, she could tell her mother at home, after the Sport's Festival was over.

There were moments of peace for the girl to lounge, to close her eyes and have some time to think but that was disrupted by footsteps. One the rustling of grass stopped, she opened her eyes; she only knew one person with half white, half red hair–and said person was standing in front of her, towering over the girl who sat, legs crossed.

" _You_? What do you want," She muttered, annoyed that her time of solitude had been broken.

He replied with another question, "You were there, weren't you?"

"What?" Her blood ran cold and she froze on the spot for just a moment, before returning to her usual, scowling, self, "I don't know what you're talking about; care to elaborate?"

"When I was talking to Midoriya," Half 'n' Half promptly explained, "I saw you behind the wall,"

He must have seen her when she peered from the corner to get a better look at what was happening. Damn it. She should've not done that. There was no point trying to deny it now so Katsuki just crossed her arms and huffed, "So? What does it matter?"

"You're not denying it," He brought up.

"No, I'm not,"

There was a pause of silence before he asked, "...How much did you hear?"

"I dunno, around half of it?" She guessed, "Anyway, I'm not going to say anything so if that was what you wanted, you can go ahead and be on your merry way,"

He didn't leave.

"Did ya need something?" Katsuki after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Midoriya. How do you know him?" It seemed like he wouldn't leave until he got what wanted and she wasn't exactly a patient person.

The teen sighed, "We're childhood friends, I guess. Why?"

"He's... different,"

'Aren't we all?' or 'is that a good different or a bad one?', Katsuki wanted to say but instead, she asked, "What's the point of telling me that?"

"I'm going to beat him and then, in the final round, I'll defeat you," Stated Half 'n' half in a monotone voice, "Without using my left side,"

"And how do you know we're both going to be in the last match?"

"You're strong," He pointed out like it was the most obvious thing in the world (which, it is) and the girl realized that he hadn't understood that she was referring to him.

"Without your left side, huh?" She stood up, "I'm going to make you _eat_ those words. If you wanna fight and win against me, you're gonna have to use it–no, I'll _make_ you use it. 'Cause you're going to need as much of an advantage as you can if you want to win,"

He stayed quiet, not moving from his spot, "Why do you want to win?"

"What?"

"I've heard Midoriya's motive. What's yours? Is it similar?" The boy questioned her and it was then when she became aware of his eyes gazing directly into hers.

"I'm not like him," Katsuki started, saying words that first came to mind, "Who's doing for the goodness of his heart or you, as a form of vengeance of sorts; I don't have a reason. There's no need to have one, either. I simply need to become stronger, to get to the top,"

"...Is that so?"

"Yes," She confirmed despite knowing fully that it was all lies or rather, not the complete truth.

He seemed to notice the same thing as the girl began to leave, he spoke, "I don't think that's true,"

"And what would you know? You don't know shit about me,"

"That may be true but... if that was the case, you wouldn't put nearly as much effort," Her blood began to boil, somewhat literally as hands felt moister than ever before. Who was he, to speak like he had known her his whole life? Because he _didn't_ yet act like he _did_ and that annoyed her; no one could say they knew her, not even her own mother! True, Katsuki seemed like an open book, with all her hard-headedness and profanities which came out of her mouth but even she had her insecurities–to have someone... seem like they had breached her iron walls was **unsettling** and made alarm bells ring in the girl's mind.

There was a glaring competition between the two students and tension began to rise as the cheering from the extra events were nothing but muted whispers in their heads.

Katsuki was the one to break away as her mind started to clear up. She walked away like nothing happened, taking more deep breaths then she'd like to admit. Her soda was left leaning on the wall, forgotten.

Although it was him who visited, it was her who left.

* * *

Katsuki sat in the bleachers, where all her classmates sat in their divided section. They had been given a spot near the very front as participants of the game, so she had a good view of the arena–soon, she'd be the one fighting instead of doing the watching like the girl normally did all those years ago and until now.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The finals which you have all been patiently waiting for is now starting!" The crowd cheered wildly, some even standing up and waving their arms, "Now, the first match! Even though he's done well so far, what's with that face? From the hero course, Midoriya Izuku!"

From one side of the stadium, a single figure walked out from one of the many corridors; even though she was so far away, the girl could clearly see a mop of messy green hair a shade darker than the grass floor. From the camera's zooming in on his face, Deku looked to be more than just a little intimidated by the sheer amount of eyes he had on him.

"And on the other side, from the General Department, Shinso Hitoshi! Now... game start!"

Then, from what Katsuki could observe from where she was at, as soon as the match begun, the nerd's face of anxiousness had turned to anger and he lashed out against his opponent. It had seemed like he had been provoked by the general department student, which was a pretty amazing feat as Deku wasn't exactly known to be the one who gets mad. What was more interesting was after just a few moments, the boy had stopped moving entirely.

"What's this?! Midoriya has... completely stopped moving?!"

That was weird. It probably had something to do with that guy's quirk. It must be pretty powerful to make him stop moving like that though... Deku then turned around slowly and began to walk towards the way he had come in. If this continued, he'd walk straight over the lines, out of bounds and lose.

Deku then turned around slowly and began to walk towards the way he had come in. If this continued, he'd walk straight over the lines, out of bounds and lose.

The purple-haired guy must have done something to make the nerd do what he wanted... like a... mind control quirk?

All of a sudden, a bunch of smoke was created by the green-haired teen and Katsuki could see that his fingers had been damaged; must have used his own quirk to snap himself out of the mind control, then. Now free to move as he pleased, Deku charged towards the other teen on the field, battling in physical combat.

In intervals, she felt an intense gaze boring into the back of her head during the match and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. It was god damn creepy, even more so than how the pale skin, purple haired freak down at the battlefield looked.

She tried to ignore the growing discomfort, watching the match; at that time, her childhood friend had grabbed his enemy's arm and proceeded to flip him over.

"Ah," The girl had let out unintentionally. That move was pulled on her once, during All Might's challenge near the start of the year.

"Shinsou's out!" Lady Midnight, who had been judging from the ground, stated, "Midoriya passes to round two!"

* * *

It was Half 'n' half's turn to battle now and Katsuki sat on her seat, body tense; she wanted to get as much information on his quirk possible, with the chance of him being her future opponent. He was fighting Tape-boy, who had been her teammate in the Calvary Battle.

"W-what?! What the hell is this?!" Present Mic screamed in the speaker what most people had been thinking at that very moment. The battle had barely started when with a single blow, a huge glacier of ice had been formed, growing _above_ the walls of the stadium.

What the fucking hell. That was possible?

Powerful, was the first thought that her mind had come up with, that quirk of his was just plain fucking overpowered. It was abnormal though since usually, Mr. Ice-guy had delicate control over his quirk; to Katsuki, it looked much more like an action fueled by rage then a showcase of power–it was safe to say that he was more than just pissed off. At what? His father?

Following the match right after that incredibly short one, when Half 'n' half had returned to the benches, Katsuki looked at him and bluntly said, "You should really keep your shit together,"

"Bakugo!" Shouted the red-haired idiot next to her, "You shouldn't say things like that!"

"Meh," She shrugged. Just then, from the corner of her eye, she saw a person standing up and leaving; it was the brown haired girl that always followed Deku around like a lost puppy, who was also her first opponent, "I'm getting a drink, fill me on the details later,"

"What? Um, okay!" Kirishima awkwardly said, moving his hand in a short wave.

The fights were getting pretty boring, anyway.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh. My. God. 100 Reviews, 151 Favourites, and 198 Followers! You guys are the BEST!** **Anyway, I have broken my largest word count with 4,513! Yahoo!** **Next chapter, we get to have some real action! Until the meantime, you're just gonna have to wait!**


	11. Action

**EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT!**

 **.**

.

"Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki had a temper short as the fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality sour as a TNT Sour Chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki]

.

.

 **11**  
 **Action**

* * *

"Oi," Katsuki had said, leaning on the door behind her casually as if she hadn't followed the brown haired girl there. They were in the break room when most of the class were out in the audience, cheering on for their fellow classmates that were participating in the competition. And soon, the two of them would be fighting on that same stage.

"B-bakugo–chan!" Round-faced stuttered, after slightly jumping in her chair in shock. When did the firey student come here? And what for?

"Quit when you have the chance," The blonde haired girl bluntly stated and Uraraka flinched, "If you're gonna withdraw, do it before the round starts. You won't leave with just a bruise or two,"

The gravity girl clenched her fists tightly, grabbing on the fabric of the sport's uniform, "...I,"

She fell silent. Maybe this was just a complete waste of time; what did the explosive teen expect from going out her way and doing this, anyway? She _was_ her opponent after all. It was pointless. Katsuki waited for a couple moments before turning towards the door, "That's all. I'm going now,"

"Please wait!"

The student stopped, before looking back with a glare. Uraraka got out of her seat and the other girl could see a familiar burning in her eyes– _detirmination_ , that's what it was, "...I know you're strong and the fact you won't let anything get in the way of your goals–that I won't just receive a light scratch. But even so, I... am going to try my best! Because I have my own goals too!"

Katsuki stared at the girl indifferently as she shifted under her gaze uncomfortably. What is this, a repeat with Half 'n' half and Deku? Heck, she reminded the blonde haired girl _so much_ of that little green nerd, it wasn't even funny.

As soon as she was about to vocalize her reply, a voice from the door said, "Bakugou-san? What are you doing here... Uraraka-chan?"

What timing. It was the irritating blue-haired.

"…Erhh, am I interrupting something?" Four eyes asked slowly, looking back and forth the two girls. The thick tension was made apparent to the boy, who didn't know what was happening but all of that vanished as the blonde student sighed.

"Nope," Katsuki said loudly, "I was just leaving,"

She took a couple of paces forwarded and the blue-haired boy sidestepped, making exiting a little easier. At front of the door, another hindrance stopped her from leaving, "Kacchan? What are you doing here?"

Great. The whole fucking gang is here now.

"None of your damn business," The girl grumbled, pushing the smaller boy who had his hands up in a 'calm down,' motion out of her way. She then stormed her way out.

Deku sweatdropped, before frowning, "Huh, what was that about…? Iida-kun! Have you found–oh, Uraraka-chan! Wait…"

The teen exhaled loudly after walking several corridors; she was annoyed but didn't know just what bugged her that much. Maybe it was Round-face's declaration of war to Katsuki all of people or the fact that it reminded the future student about her stupid childhood friend or perhaps, a bit of both. Whatever it was, it bothered her and she didn't want to go fighting halfheartedly–that would ruin the whole point of winning.

She wanted a victory that made her feel good about it, no matter how egoistic it sounded.

* * *

"It's the last match of the first round!" Present Mic screeched into the microphone and the crowd cheered loudly with great enthusiasm, "The competitive girl whose been somewhat famous since middle school! Born ready for battle, Bakugo Katsuki of the Hero Department!"

The female student strutted confidently out of the hall, seemingly uncaring on all the eyes focused on her figure.

"VERSES! Uraraka Ochako–also from the Hero department, she's the kid I'll be rooting for!" From the other side of the field, the gravity girl walked into the arena with a face more serious than ever before. Internally, she was a conflicted–if you knew the right signs, anyone could tell Uraraka was more than just a bit nervous.

 **"START!"**

Katsuki shifted her feet, posing in a position where she'd be able to dash at any moment. Adrenaline pulsed blood through her veins and the girl felt more ready than she'd ever been. She called out, "Last chance! If you're gonna quit, do it now!"

The gravity girl didn't and that was her first mistake, charging in forward. Katsuki knew she must have a plan of sorts–there's no way anyone would go in a fight with her without some sort of strategy but whatever it was, the explosive teen was prepared to crush it down.

One hit. Two hits. Katsuki had put in a fairly potent amount of power in those blows and although bruised, Uraraka didn't show any signs of giving up.

Behind her, the ash-blonde haired girl felt a presence and immediately turn around, setting off another explosion. At this point, the crowd started boo-ing but the ash-blonde hair didn't give a fuck. She had to admit, Round-face was surprisingly quick on her feet but she wasn't fast enough for the future number one hero. It was a painfully one-sided battle between the two with the exhausted Uraraka and the bearly sweating Katsuki.

Did it really matter if she was going too hard on the bubbly student? It was her god damn fault for not listen to her. But still, Katsuki felt as if she wasn't in the clear for the next round just yet. Something, like a sixth instinct, told her not to let her guard down despite doing so the whole fight.

"Booooooo!" "What are you doing? Just push her out of bounds already!" "Not cool, dude!" "How dare you toy with a girl?!"

(It seemed as if no one recognized her as a girl... Whatever.)

President Mic sweatdropped into the microphone, "And the crowd starts booing! Honestly, I have to agree with them–OUCH! What was that for...? Wait, what are you doing?!"

"Who just said that she's toying with her? You a pro? How many years?" Katsuki blinked at hearing her teacher's voice through the speaker before quickly snapping back to the battlefield where Uraraka had attempted to land another hit on her, "If you said that right in your mind, do us a favor and go home. Right now,"

The blonde haired girl sharply turned the left, where brown hair popped up in her vision in the midst of all the dust clouds and striked. Another bomb took care of that but it lessened her field of vision just that much more as the fog got denser.

"Bakugo clearly recognizes the strength of an opponent which has made it this far. As a result, she's on guard," Aizawa continued, "It's because she's doing everything in her power to win. That's why she refused to lower her guard or go easy on her,"

Katsuki clicked her tongue, her ears ringing with the words her homeroom teacher spoke. Was he right? Not quite. The only reason she was being harsh on the girl was that she was an obstacle in her path that needed to be cleared; in order to become first, she needed to beat the brown-haired girl.

"...Thank you, Bakugo-chan," Uraraka's voice was hoarse and one could clearly tell just how worn out she was, "...For not... going easy... one me,"

Huh? Why was she... _thanking_ the ash-blonde student?

Something felt off. There was a shadow looming over her, a shadow which shouldn't be there.

"Release!"

She looked up and her eyes widen, staring at the mass of god damned floating piece of rubble, _falling_ towards her as gravity did its job. When the heck did that get there? Could it be... that the reason was Round-face was being so idiotically stubborn... was to do this?

.

.

.

Katsuki held her hand straight up above her, feeling the crackling sensation of the sweat on her palm sparking. Then, she released the power in one, enormous bomb–the force was

The ground shook and in a single blow, the sky was cleared of smoke and rocks.

Mouths were opened wide, hats flew everywhere and Uraraka had been pushed back by the force alone, skidding several meters across the ground, "N-no way… I-in one b-blow?!"

"T-this… is AMAZING! Bakugo has managed to defend herself from the falling concrete waste effortlessly! What will Uraraka do now?"

Effortlessly, her ass... Katsuki reacted barely on time. She didn't notice the mass of shit floating above her head nor realized that Uraraka had such a plan. In all honesty, she was ashamed of herself for underestimating her opponent.

But... this was also a good thing. She'd be able to finally fight a person her age who is somewhat worthy. Not as good as Half 'n' half, of course, but a rather good challenge. The thought alone sent her blood pumping. "The real match... starts now, Uraraka!"

The girl stood up, tried moving but ultimately fell, landing on the crack ground with a loud thud. Midnight, the match's judge, rushed over immediately.

"I can still... daddy..." Her body trembled but it was all for naught, as the gravity girl became limp. Katsuki stared at the student's body, battered and bruised.

Midnight finally spoke, "Uraraka is unable to move. Bakugo advances to the next round!"

Silence filled the arena before a couple people started clapping. Eventually, the whole stadium was filled with cheering but the Class of 1-A was hardly enthusiastic about the fight.

"Bring her to Recovery Girl immediately!" Two robots came on the scene, holding a portable bed. They were going to lift Uraraka's body when Katsuki did it for them, princess carrying the girl and loading her onto the fabric.

Katsuki was quiet as she exited the stage, walking into the corridor with a blank expression on her face. That moment, a mop of green hair caught her attention, "Oi Deku!"

"Ah! Erh, Kacchan!" The nerd laughed nervously, "Well, um, my match is next so I'm... just gonna get ready in the waiting room. Also, congrats on the first round. Well, bye,"

"That reckless plan... were you the one who told her about it?" She asked, "Cause it was a pain in the fucking ass,"

"No," Deku said rather serious, "Uraraka planned that all by herself. I didn't have anything to do with it,"

She glared at him for a couple of moments, before sighing, "Whatever,"

As Katsuki started walking away she called out, tilting her head back, "Also, beat the crap out of Half 'n' Half. I'll be waiting in the finals,"

Now it was Midoriya's turn to stare at her, wide-eyed.

* * *

"Oh. Porcupine," She looked at him with dull eyes as the red-haired boy started complaining.

"We have similar hairstyles, you know?" He sulked, "Anyway, Bakugo-chan! I'm about to re-do my match! Wish me good luck, okay?"

The girl clicked her tongue, "Why the hell should I do that?"

"Come on," Kirishima whined, pouting, "You don't want me to lose, do you?"

"Never said that," By now, Katsuki was already making her down the corridor, "Besides, you won't need it,"

His eyes widened just a fraction, "Huh?"

"Luck,"

She was nearly out of boy's sight when the girl heard a shout that no doubt about it, belonged to the boy with the harden quirk, "Thank you!"

 _'That was so manly,' Kirishima thought, eyes sparkling._

* * *

Katsuki got a lot of stares from her classmates as she entered the bleachers, "Yo, that was pretty ruthless of you, Bakugo,"

"It was a weird matchup but nonetheless, a good battle," Froggy girl said while poking out her tongue.

The idiotic electro user frowned, "But damn! You're able to blast a fragile girl without any remorse what so ever!"

"Shut your god damned mouths!" She took a seat next to Headphone ears with a loud huff, staring out onto the battlefield and muttering, "Just where do you see 'fragile'?"

Jiro, who managed to hear what the other girl said, looked surprised. She was about to say something when the speakers came to life and the voice of President Mic echoed throughout the area, "We will be re-doing the battle between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu... with a round of Arm Wrestling!"

From either side of the court, the two of them walked out from the opposite hallways with pride, "The rules are simple! The person who slams the arm of the other into the block first wins! Are you ready?!"

There was so much tension in the silly game that Katsuki almost laughed out loud. Both boys were equal in terms of strength and had extremely similar abilities in terms of quirks.

She silently chugged down her water as she watched the amusing yet determined faces of the participants from the screen, yelling out battle cries. Katsuki could see the slight trembling in their arms before realizing her own stomach was growling.

The girl feeling pretty hungry–she could finish a bucket of salted popcorn in no time. Maybe she'd go grab a snack or something after this match? Wait, she didn't want to miss Deku's and Half 'n' Half's match...

"..ANNNNND WE'RE REACHING OUR CLIMAX!" The speaker screamed, "Who's it gonna be?! Who's gonna be the winner and advance to the second stage?!"

In the end, Kirishima won. That was really about it, she thought as she saw the two of them share a handshake.

But now, it was time for the real battle; the first battle of the second round, "BOTH COMPETITORS WERE BOTH FIRST IN THE PREVIOUS OBSTACLES, BOTH FROM THE SAME CLASS. Get ready, 'cause it's Midoriya VERSES Todoroki!"

The match started with a bang. Quite literally too, as in seconds, a wave of ice covered the field and just as quick it appeared, it had been destroyed by a powerful blow. Half 'n' Half did the repeated the same move and the nerd sacrificed another one of his fingers.

Now that Katsuki thought about, she didn't know much about either person's quirk. As much as she knew, the red-and-white-haired dude could generate and control ice. Deku's one allowed him to use ridiculous amounts of strength for the price of his limbs.

Overall, the fight seemed pretty one-sided and it had just started. Sure, Deku was pretty smart and all... but Todoroki was too, so balanced quite well. In terms of strength alone, the ice quirk using boy overpowered the nerd several times.

"Man, they already started," Katsuki glanced up to find Porcupine with the class.

Electro Idiot congratulated him with a wave, "Good job making it to the next round!"

"Yep," He laughed in reply, "By the way, Bakugo-chan, you're next,"

"I'ma beat you until you drop dead," She deadpanned. There were no more seats in the front row so he walked around and stood by the girl.

"Anyway, both you and Todoroki can send out a bunch of really strong attacks rapid-fire without breaking a sweat, huh?" Kirishima commented, making wild hand gestures, "That's pretty cool..."

The blonde haired girl scoffed, "We don't just shoot them rapid fire, you know. If you exhaust your muscles, the fibers will wear down. If you run, you'll lose your breath. Quirk's are just physical functions... so everyone must some kind of limit,"

Katsuki glanced at her hands thoughtfully. Even she had her limits and one day, she'd breach them. That's why she couldn't be so careless.

Her quirk relied on the sweat from her hands. If she's dehydrated or the temperature was cold, the girl would be at a disadvantage. That's why she had her hero costume made to amplified the explosions she created–it was to reduce the amount of sweat she had to use and increase her stamina in battle.

She looked back on to the battlefield with hardened eyes. Still, it won't change the outcome of this battle. Half 'n' Half would be the one to win, she'd bet her money on it.

Todoroki dashed towards Deku, using the previous ice move as a diversion to jump up and ambush the nerd. The smaller boy was pushed back from a punch of frozen water then attacked by close ranged spikes. Midoriya had no time to block, instead, using his other and only good arm to defend himself from the incoming blow.

Katsuki didn't know nor could she hear what was going on down there but it seemed as if two male students were talking about something in the middle of the fight. It riled up Deku, made him _mad_ even–quite the feat for such a naive and passive boy–to the point where the green-haired participant unleashed a strike of raw emotion.

"Everyone's... aiming for victory... half the power... but you haven't put a single scratch on me!"

And she heard his voice, loud and clear despite being meters from where the battle was taking place, "So GET OVER HERE... AND _FIGHT ME!_ "

* * *

 **A/N: HOLE-y, it's been a wHOLE month since last month!**

 **Crappy puns aside, thank you for putting up with this lazy author! School's been a pain, giving me assignments all due on the same day but at last, I've managed to gain the motivation from you guys to write this chapter up. So thank you.**

 **When I check out the stats for this story, I was beyond shocked! Currently, Reviews: 111, Follows: 225 and Favourites: 195.**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **Also, I've still gotten reviews on the matter of pairings... so, I've just opened up a Poll. If you have any suggestion on other characters, PM/review me!** **But please note that this fanfiction is based on action and crime–not romance. Any romance that happens will be far in the future, maybe even beyond Yuuei years so don't get your hopes up!**


	12. Battle PLUS Christmas Special

**EXPLOSIVE INSIGHT!**

.

.

 **Summary:** "Bakudan (Explode)!" ...Because no matter what, Bakugo Katsuki always had a temper short as a fuse on a stick of dynamite and a personality as sour as a TNT sour chew. Even as a girl. [Fem!Katsuki]

.

.

12

Action

* * *

It became all-out war from then; starting with Midoriya pulling a punch which didn't blast the other boy to pieces, to which Todoroki's calm composure completely broke and performance significantly dropped. Deku dodged oncoming ice, using his already busted hand to defend himself from his opponent.

While she had no idea what was going on, Katsuki could at least tell that something was on Half 'n' Half's mind, considering his rather slow reactions and speed when using his quirk. If things continued like this, the green haired boy might actually stand a chance at winning.

She looked at the screen; the camera had zoomed in on Deku's fingers, all crumpled up and an ugly purple colour. They barely twitched as the shorter boy tried to move them.

As the boy with the ice-quirk approached, Deku used his one good thumb by touching the inside of his cheek, as to flick it. Todoroki flew back, using two ice shields to prevent himself from going out bounds.

"Why... are you going so far?" He asked as he got up on wobbly feet, in the midst of catching his breath.

In her seat, Katsuki frowned. She could see their lips moving from the screen but damn did she want to hear whatever they were saying. From up there, she couldn't make out any words and the speakers only echoed commentary from Present Mic up in the audio studio.

"Because... I want to live up to everyone's expectations," Midoriya said in strained but determined voice, "Because I want to make my friends and family... proud! I want to respond to their support with a smile!"

Deku moved his aching legs, charging forward and punching Todoroki's stomach.

"Everyone's trying their best to become first," He continued, "and you're saying... you'll reach the top with only 50% just to get revenge on your father?! Just where are you looking?! Stop screwing around!"

Half 'n' Half stopped right in his tracks. Something from a long time ago, something a person said to him suddenly was recalled in his mind. The woman had a small but beautiful smile and spoke softly; his mother...

He didn't know... what to do with anymore. The boy looked at the ground and uttered, lost, "My old man's power..."

"It's your power, isn't it?!" Midoriya literally screamed, so loud that even Katsuki heard it, desperate to get through to his classmate.

 _"You don't have to be a prisoner of your own blood. You can be... whoever you choose to be,"_

He got through.

"What the actual fuck," She muttered to herself, staring at the blur of furious red down on the battlefield.

Sure, she'd expected the boy to have some time of fire quirk—it only made sense considering his father being Endeavour and all. Still, she didn't realise the flames would be so... intense.

Beside her, the girl saw most of her classmates carrying the same shocked expression.

"Even though you want to win, damn it..." Todoroki said as the fire breathed and came to life, "You helped your enemy... which one of us screwing around?!"

It had reached the climax of the battle. On one side ice formed and on the other, flames burned brightly on Todoroki. Midoriya had activated his quirk on his left leg, a smart choice as both his arms was unusable. They both charged at each other and her field of vision was engulfed by a luminescent light; she heard a loud thud, a body crashing onto the walls of the stadium.

By the end of it, as she opened her eyes... she stared at the limp body of her classmate. Katsuki sighed in her chair, leaning back onto the hard red plastic as she listened Present Mic call out the results of the match.

"Round 2's first match... Todoroki wins!"

Of course. The girl had expected this outcome; the difference in power was just too big, she had no idea why she expected anything different.

Though, she'd have to face off the Half 'n' Half bastard in the final unless one of them lost in any of the upcoming matches which the girl was sure that she wouldn't. His two quirks made him a deadly opponent—could she really win against a monster like that?

"What a match," The red-haired idiot said, "It was so manly! Wouldn't you agree, Bakugo?"

Katsuki grunted in response.

"Oh, are you ready for our match? We're gonna face each other soon," Kirishima cheerily said, looking her way, "Of course, I plan on winning! Can't hold back on a tough girl like you,"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course. You'd be no match for me, even if you didn't,"

Katsuki only half-heartedly meant that. While he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, the boy had a good quirk and when used right, could be a deadly weapon. Against her especially, whose quirk didn't have much of an effect on. He was also pretty strong physically, being the main horsepower in the Calvary battle. Facing him might be a challenge but nothing she couldn't get over somehow. Like hell, she'd say something so cringe out loud though.

"Huh... Do you really think so?" The ash-blonde hair girl looked at him for a moment with an are-you-serious expression before turning away. What an idiot.

"No, I was just joking. I expect you actually to win," Katsuki grumbled with sarcasm heavily lacing her words.

Sparkles glittered in his red eyes, "Really? I won't let you down, Bakugo-chan!"

"Don't call me that!" As the crowd cheered for another win, she glared at him and his goofy grin. Why the hell was she sitting next to this stupid guy again?

"Ribbit, what do we have here?" The two of the simultaneously turned around to find froggy girl peering over her shoulder, "I didn't know you were friends with Kirishima-kun, Bakugo-chan,"

"I'm not," Katsuki denied instantly, shifting further away in her seat.

"We're not?" The boy repeated, for some reason shocked, "But..."

"But nothing,"

Now thinking about it, Katsuki realised she'd never called anyone a friend before. Sure, she had some childhood lackeys (Deku) and such but the girl always considered them as different—lower—from herself.

"This is why you don't have any friends, Bakugo-chan," Asui commented in her annoying monotoned voice, "You should, you know, stop acting all tsundere,"

"Shut up!" Katsuki yelled, standing up with a start.

"See?"

"Tch,"

"The third round between Tokoyami and Ashido will begin after a quick five-minute break!" Blared the loudspeaker, catching her attention. She had to get ready for her match.

With that, Katsuki started moving towards the closest exit and weaving through the crowded seats filled with people doing so. She noticed the red-haired idiot following her, who had a rare thoughtful look and was oddly quiet. It was weird.

"Ugh, what is it?" The ash-blonde haired girl said as she turned around.

"Huh?"

"Don't act stupid," Although he didn't need to, Katsuki snidely thought, "You're being fucking quiet and it's creeping me out. It better not be something stupid like facing off next round or what not,"

"Are we not friends?" He finally spoke, looking at in her in the eye.

"What," She deadpanned, the gears turning slowly in her head. "Was that what you've been thinking about this whole freaking time?"

Kirishima nodded with a rather stern expression.

"Gosh. You are a fucking idiot," Katsuki said with pure exasperation, "And to answer your question, nope,"

The red-haired teen visibly flinched. She continued, ignoring him.

"I don't have friends and don't wanna either. Is this conversation over? I don't want to fight a battle not worth my time,"

There was some silence and just when Katsuki was about to walk the other way, the boy with the harden quirk started, "If I beat you..."

"Hm?" Not that he would but she was interested in what her soon to be opponent was going to say.

"Would you consider it?" Kirishima questioned as he glanced up at her, "Being my friend,"

She was speechless but at the same time, pretty amused; it's not like she had anything to lose because she ain't in hell going to get defeated, "...Why not?"

"Woah, really?"

Katsuki shrugged, her blue sports uniform ruffling as she did, "Sure. Only if you win, of course,"

"Yeah! It's a promise then! Between... erhh, heroes!" He stuck out his pinky finger.

The girl glared at him, "Seriously?"

Didn't look like he was going to let up anytime soon though. With a loud huff of annoyance (and the loss of cool points—she was fifteen years old and still making pinky promises), Katsuki held out her own finger and curled it around his, "Promise,"

"Yosh! I'm fired up!" The red-haired to-be-hero punched the air as if to prove his point, "Be prepared, Bakugo!"

He ran down the hallway, turning left t the t-intersection when it came up before sprinting away. Instead of wasting energy like an idiot, he should be saving it for their fight. Katsuki was going to make sure he'd regret it but for now, she casually walked to her arena.

Dim lines of white light brightened up the empty corridor, it suddenly felt much quieter without the company of anyone.

The girl took the chance to get her thoughts together. Half 'n' was strong; he might her strongest opponent yet, save for the villains from the USJ incidents. She might have to pull all the tricks from her sleeves to have the victory she wanted but first, the girl had to fight against hard-head.

Katsuki didn't really have a battle strategy. From their little time together as teammates, she knew that while his quirk was activated, bombs had little to no effect on the boy. But she also remembered that his ability was very taxing and sapped him of strength every second of use. This would be a battle of stamina and she had to keep her ground while the girl waited him exhaust himself. That being said, Katsuki wasn't the best in terms of long battles and preferred quickly blasting her enemies apart. She had her limits too and it was something she tried to never forget.

She blinked herself to reality. Up ahead, she saw a familiar leafy branch of dark green hair. It was Deku, with a cast on one of his arms.

Normally she'd sneer at him but she wasn't in the bullying mood. On top of that, had a match to prepare for which would start in god knows amount of minutes. Katsuki settled on straight out ignoring, strutting her way to the other side.

Midoriya had other plans, "U-um, Kacchan!"

"What is it," She growled and looked up just in time to see him wince.

"I wanted to say... erh, good luck on your next match! But you'd probably wouldn't need it,"

Glad to know he knew her so well. The girl waited for a couple of moments for him to continue, feeling he had something else to say judge by the twiddling of his fingers.

"And, um, I wanted to say sorry,"

She raised an eyebrow. Last time she checked, he had nothing to be sorry for other than being a constant nuisance and wimp in her life, "For what?"

"You know... before my match with Todoroki-kun," Deku said as she tried to recall what happened back then, "What you said to me..."

"Oh," Katsuki had long forgotten about that.

The nerd looked uncomfortably to the side, "Yeah..."

What was she supposed to say to that? 'I forgive you'? However, Deku didn't look like he was going anywhere. With a sigh, she said, "Forget about it,"

"Huh?"

"You heard me. That was me being stupid," The girl began, trying to find words in her head that didn't sound so bad, "First, it's not any of my business whether you won or not. Also, there's no way you could have won that match; Half 'n' Half had tons of experience compared to you—if you feel sorry, get stronger,"

When Katsuki finished her little speech, Deku was staring at her as if she was an alien from out of space.

"And Tokoyami advances into the next round In two minutes, the match between 1-A's Kirishima and also from 1-A, Bakugo, will begin!"

Shit! She so got distracted by the nerd, she'd forgotten about her match. Taking wide strides, the ash-blonde haired girl began moving to the battlefield.

"...thank you!" Came from somewhere from the background and she made no move to respond to it. There are was no need to, after all.

* * *

As soon as she heard the screeching of the speaker, Katsuki started running. Approaching from down low, (much like Round-face did in her last match), she set off several small bombs with her left hand at her opponent's vital area.

Obviously, it didn't work as the weak attack had zero effect on the boy once he had used his quirk, heck, he didn't even flinch. Just as expected.

The red-haired idiot started making his move, closing in with his stiff arms with closed fists. While not incredibly fast, Katsuki could feel the wind direction change from each blow as she dodged the punches. A hit from that would definitely hurt.

All she could do was avoid his attacks long enough to tire him out before pushing out of bounds—there wasn't much else she could go about doing.

Katsuki made another chain reactive set of explosions but didn't do much. If anything, it raised the level of defence Kirishima put up. While that wasn't usually a good thing, in this case, it was; it'd drain the male teenager if his energy, speeding up the process.

Right, left, down and take a little step back, then repeat. She gritted her teeth, becoming fed up with this inconvenient situation. The girl was far from exhaustion (maybe just a little tired though) but she was very impatient. Just for how long did she have to put this up for?

The sun was high in the sky, not a cloud in sight and the girl had could feel herself start to sweat as her clothes began feeling sticky.

Meanwhile, Midoriya watched from above with intense eyes. He knew that the girl was strong—he had experienced her bombs first hand—but with the way things were going right now, she was in quite a pinch. Kirishima's quirk greatly weakened Kacchan's bombs, her main weapon which her fight style greatly depended on. The green haired All Might fan had no idea how his childhood friend would get out of this one.

Still, he never thought he would see Kacchan forced to withdraw from offence to defence. He hoped that she'd make a comeback and soon, too.

"How's that, Bakugo-chan?" Her opponent spoke for the first time since they started battling, "Not too bad, huh?"

If that wasn't enough, from the stadium, the mob of people boo-ed for whatever reason. Were they getting bored? She'd just shove their words right back down their throats if she could!

Katsuki clicked her tongue in annoyance. Not only was really hot, she had to deal with this guy plus the unhelpful crowd and the noise level was NOT helping. But even so, she didn't snap just yet.

Time was essence in this fight and it was no time to get impatient when a gold medal was at stake.

Still, she was pretty annoyed. But if the audience wanted a show, why not? She'd give to them. Her way.

The girl jumped back a couple metres, tilting left so she wouldn't go out of the boundary. It was time for payback—Katsuki felt her hands sparkle as sweat glazed the somewhat rough skin of her palms. With this, she could make... hm, roughly three-four middle sized bombs. That was more than enough.

Taking a deep breath, the girl charged forward, her feet making rather soft taps on the flattened ground as she readied her bombs. Once Katsuki got close enough, she made an explosive punch.

Kirishima held out his arms in front of him, pushed just slightly back as the air grew dusty around them. Though, the girl wasn't done yet.

She moved her other arm and repeated the heavy blows one after another, moving forward a large step at a time—after forcing out the fifth bomb, Katsuki waited for the smoke to clear out for a bit as she caught her breath. Her lungs burned inhaling the dirty air but she was too focused on the dust cloud to notice.

Once she could see his barely visible shadows, the female competitor dashed in and grabbed his arm. She smirked, feeling squishy muscle instead of the hard skin after he'd activated his quirk as the student pulled the other boy up.

"W-woah!"

Katsuki had been keeping track on the location she was in: by now, the pair were around a metre's length away from the boundary line. Knowing that she made her final move; an overhead throw, slamming the boy into the ground. He landed with a satisfying thud, groaning.

"There you go, folks!" Buzzed Present Mic in the loudspeaker, "We have our winner! Bakugo from 1-A advances to the semi-finals!"

Oh, finally. That was a bit too tiring for her liking. The battle felt as if it was dragged out for a long time but when Katsuki checked the clock on the screen, barely ten minutes had passed. What.

"Hehehe... I guess I lost," Said the red-haired boy after he got up, looking down as he brushed off the dirt his trousers. It seemed like he didn't suffer any serious injuries but his sports uniform was pretty much a wreck. Whoops.

A familiar unsettling silence took place between the two of them as they walked into the hallway and out of the sunshine. The only sound she could hear was the defined echoing footsteps that weren't her own in the somewhat dark area.

The semi-finalist was about to take the first initiative when Kirishima bet her to it, "So... I lost,"

"Yeah. And?" She pestered, saying the words abbot too quickly.

"...And that means I lost the bet," He trailed awkwardly, "As uncool as it is, a loss is a loss—a man never backs down on their word,"

Katsuki stopped on the spot and stared at him; while the lighting was dim and he was practically a ghostly shadow in her eyes, it was so painfully obvious that the boy was wordlessly sulking and seemed disappointed, most likely in himself.

"Well, it wasn't like I was expecting you to win. There's always next time?" That didn't sound very convincing, she thought. Then again, the girl had never been good at comforting people—her stubbornness left no room for helping others. She continued walking, not knowing what to do.

"Really?" The red-haired idiot exclaimed out of the blue and she almost could imagine sparkles lighting up in his red pupils. He caught up to her fairly easily.

Again, those eyes, "...Why not,"

"Yahoo! All right!" The red Porcupine cheered, "A second chance to redeem myself,"

She regretted her choice already.

"But that doesn't mean we're friends, okay?" Katsuki quickly chided, "Also, you owe me a sports drink,"

He shrugged, or maybe she assumed he did; being in front meant she couldn't tell what he was doing, "Sure. What flavour?"

"Grape. Or berry,"

"Okay!" Kirishima said, his tone annoyingly energetic despite the spar that had taken place just minutes ago. There was a moment of peace before the hard-headed boy decided to disturb it, "You know... I feel like we're friends already!"

The ash-blonde haired girl snarled in response, her face curling up as if she had just drunk a cup of lemon juice, "Shut up,"

Katsuki started speed walking, quickened her steps until she reached the waiting room. It as the semi-finals and she had only one battle until it was her Turn again. As she opened the door, the girl heard Kirishima running up to her.

"I'll watch your battle from the seating area! Good luck, Bakugo-chan!" He told her, both hands tightened into fists with their thumbs sticking out on top. He waved widely with his right arm before jogging down the corridor.

Sighing, she entered the room... only to find a certain half red, half white-haired boy sitting casually in a plastic seat.

"Oh, it's you," He said simply before continuing to stare into space.

"Is that seriously all you have to say?" Katsuki deadpanned, crossing her arms. Where to start... there was a lot going through her mind. She tried to form the sentences in her mind, "You have a second quirk,"

"Yes,"

"And you never used it. To fight. Because of your father."

Todoroki nodded.

His shorts responses were quickly irritating the young woman, huffing before pulling out a chair on the other side of Half 'n' Half and promptly sitting on it.

"To be honest, I don't really care about your backstory or whatever. What I do care about is that I beat you fair and square in our upcoming match," She glared at the seemingly unaffected boy, "That includes your fire ability; I'ma force you to use it if I have to,"

"...You seem certain about that," That was the first proper sentence he said to her during the conversation but it's enough to piss her off.

She stood up, slamming her hand on the tabletop, "Of course! I don't really know what you're doing or why—but whether it's for revenge or not, I plan to win this thing one way or another,"

"For what? To prove yourself better than the world?"

"No," Katsuki snorted, sounding almost like a laugh. If the moment wasn't so serious, there'd be some loud chuckles. The lone thought that her goal would—could—be something so immature, "To prove to _myself_ that I am strong enough,"

It feels weird coming out of her mouth. The teenager had never said the words out loud, not even to her mother or even herself. For some reason, she felt proud finally establishing a proper motive despite how vague it was. Like, how much until she'd be satisfied?

She didn't know. She didn't really want to know either.

There was no reply to her statement and Katsuki took the chance to really look at him, at any facial features which hardly ever seen. If Katsuki didn't know any better, she'd say he looked shocked. She was kind of confused—was it that surprising? She doesn't know whether she's supposed to feel insulted or good about herself for catching the boy off guard.

Just about when he finally snapped out of it and opened his mouth to say something, a voice interrupted.

"Sorry to disappoint, but due to some complications, Iida will not be participating. Todoroki wins by default and has become one of the two finalists!"

What. Hang on, that meant that she'd be...

"Our next round will be Bakugo and Tokoyami, fighting for a spot in the finals!"

"What the fuck?!" The girl screeched, standing up. She had been on stage just five minutes ago and now she had to return?

The announcement wasn't finished just yet, "But first, we'll have a short ten-minute break! In no time, our semi-finals will begin—speaking of which, our two competitors, please make your way to the hallway in time for your battle,"

Okay. She had ten minutes to get ready, make a battle plan and make her way to the stadium. It was better than nothing.

With a click of her tongue, Katsuki left the room, not bothering to push her chair back in—forgetting about the boy who was lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Uraraka swayed in her chair, her brown hair bouncing along with her. She was seated next to Midoriya, whose eyes were solely focused on a book of scribbles and rough sketches. After closer examination, she found the writings on a double page spread focused on her classmate, Todoroki.

"Taking notes, Deku-kun?" The gravity girl asked as she peered over his shoulder.

"A-ah! Uraraka-chan!" He yelped in surprise, stiffly facing her, "You surprised me..."

"Sorry," She apologised with a sheepish smile, still examining the book in her friend's hands.

"And to answer you, yeah, I am..."

She gave a nod of understanding, "Hm... like you're quite dedicated. These notes are really detailed!"

"Hehe, thanks," Midoriya sheepishly laughed as he lightly blushed from embarrassment, "I just jot random things from everyone's quirks. They are all just so cool and unique, I can't help it. I even have a page on you,"

Deku turned the pages with one hand with the book in his lap but it was relatively windy and the light notebook moved with the air. The girl managed to grab on to it though, just when it was about to fly away.

"Got it!" She said, about to return the book when she saw the page it had been flipped on. Kacchan, Quirk: Explosion.

It had been at least two hours since her loss and after that much time, she didn't feel that bad about it.

Of course, she felt pretty downcast losing in the first round. She wanted to become a hero as quickly as possible, help her parents and give them that easy life they deserved. But her parents were proud of her regardless and she had tried her absolute best; her opponent did as well.

The brown haired girl looked through slightly dampened ears, looking at one of the many screens the stadium held.

"Ah. The match is starting!" Uraraka said but Midoriya already had his eyes on the figure walking across the grass with her head held high.

"Get ready for it, it's the Semi-Finals! The one to win will be up against Todoroki in the match for first place! It's Tokoyami VERSES Bakugo!

Katsuki saw her opponent on the other side of the field, feathers and beak making up his bird-face. She didn't know much—rather, never paid attention to—about him or his quirk, other than the fact it was like a shadow and thrived on darkness. Its weakness was probably light of that were the case.

It didn't really matter though; she was gonna win this and fight in the finals, head first.

"Ready ...set ...Go!"

And they were off. It was off to an explosive start, the girl approaching quickly and blasting a couple of small explosions. She wasn't expecting too much and just wanted to get a quick idea of how effective her quirk would be against him.

Bird Face revealed his shadow as she ran, defending him with relative ease and didn't even flinch as ear-piercing booms were made so close. She did the same action twice before scowling—the guy's defence was annoyingly high. It was beginning to feel like her battle with hair-for-brains. If Katsuki continued like this, she'd get nowhere; she needed a plan.

Light. That would be the most logical way to go, considering Tokoyami's quirk. But how the hell was she supposed to incorporate that into her attack? Her bombs didn't exactly give off any light and she couldn't just make a firework out of the blue. Not even the sun would do much, even if it did make the shadow more 'tamer' or whatever.

Might as well use brute force like she always does.

Hardly any time passes as she snaps back into reality, palms moist and blood pumping through her gains. Katsuki focuses on her target, just a few metres before her as she breaks out into a sprint and her feet slid across the ground. It's not even a second before she's right in front Bird Face, blasting explosions one after another. When he lets his guard down as his shadow whimpered, the girl made her final move, a swift punch to the chest.

As Present Mic called out the results and the audience cheered, she doesn't think much of her win. After all, she's looking at that gold badge with the number one engraved on it at the summit, where her final opponent stood—And where she would be standing shortly after.

* * *

A/N: Hey, AmaryllisGreen here and I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Wow, the year has gone by so fast!

For you guys, I also had a Christmas special BUT... I accidentally deleted it with no way of getting it back... won't go too much into the details but I don't think I'll be writing on Notes anytime soon. (Wwwwwwhy! All my hard work *sulk*) Really sorry about that guys! I'll leave a couple of short rewritten snippets of it below in apology but it won't be anywhere near what I wrote before.

In case you guys didn't know, I am currently on Holiday right now and this all (including the actual chapter) was written on my phone, which is very inconvenient. For any mistakes in this or previous chapters, I won't be able to edit like I did when I had my laptop on me and it'll have to wait until I return to my home country. Just letting you know

That's all from me. I hope you have a good day, regardless whether you celebrate Christmas or not!

[Lightly Edited: Feb 8]

* * *

01: Mistletoe

"Where's the mistletoe? I thought you said you put it by the entrance. I can't see it anywhere!" Toru said, making circles out of her mitten-covered hands and putting them close up to her face like binoculars.

"That's weird," The pink alien beside her muttered to myself, "I am pretty sure I did put it by the door. Where has it gone?"

"Oh, that thing? I blew it up," Katsuki said casually as she walked by the two girls.

*Flashback*

The ash blonde haired girl saw it as she walked through the large door of her class that morning. Figuring it was going to be a pain in the but sometime in future, she jumped up from a chair and snatch it. And with a boom, it was nothing but charcoal.

*Flashback End*

"Whaaaaat?!" Mina exclaimed loudly, gasping.

Toru gasped, clutching her tie or where her 'heart' was supposed to be, "But... but my ships...!"

Will just have to wait for later.

(Heheh... sorry!)

.

.

.

02: Kris Kringle

Altogether, it's pretty simple; you put everyone's name on a piece of paper and mix them together, select one and buy that one person them a present. There's a couple of other rules as well; if someone gets their own name, they re-do it and there's normally a limit how much someone is supposed to spend. What makes it much more exciting is that the giver will remain anonymous until gift exchanging day—they might not ever be revealed.

That went for Katsuki as well, looking at the big red and white striped box with a fancy gold bow on top that was found parked by her allocated desk, underneath her chair. Checking it actually belonged to her, which it did judging at the gift tag that labelled her full name in a neat cursive script, the girl went to pick it up. Damn, it was pretty heavy! Not that heavy, mind you, but heavier than she expected. Just what was in this thing anyway? Weights?

There didn't seem to be a name either on the gifter either, now that she was checking it out. On top of that, she had, unfortunately, come to school late that day and most of the class was already here so she couldn't just 'narrow it done' or anything.

It reminded her of her own gift, tucked inside a green paper bag, which she dumped outside said person's locker.

Out all of the people she had to draw from a hat, Katsuki got Asui. It took her five minutes of blank complication and the overhearing of a nearby conversation, to realise that the name belonged to froggy girl.

Didn't expect that, did you? No, you probably didn't.

The foul-mouth student, not knowing anything about, literally, any of her classmates, bought random green and frog shit from the local two dollar store and shoved in a bag altogether. That seemed to work out alright and the total price coped well with her.

But now she had her own present which most of her attention was on. Ripping off the lid after settling the cardboard box on the table, she peered inside. Katsuki noticed that some of her classmates were looking but was too damn curious to care.

The first item to greet her was white fabric, a character from what she recognised as the Black Bomber (or whatever name it's supposed to be called) printed on it with the word 'BOOOOOOM!' Written in fiery capitals. Taking it out, she realised it was a jumper with a hood—the girl quickly decided she liked it.

Next up, that weird fluffy thing in the corner. Damn, there was a lot of stuff in her gift, she thought as she distantly wondered how much all it cost. Turned out the brown grumpy teddy bear given to her was 1500 yen. Who on earth would buy such an expensive thing as a gift and why the hell did they leave the price tag on?!

Despite her scowling, Katsuki found the soft plush toy kinda cute.

The last part of the present was made up of a bunch of books, packing the container to the brim. Must have been what made the thing so heavy. Looking at the title, 99 Ways to Deal with Anger Issues; Beginner's Guide, her mind froze. She began taking out the items one by one, increasingly becoming more bloodthirsty each time; Herbal Remedies to Ease Mental Conflict, Meditating Tips, Number One Best Seller — How to Become More Approachable, What Causes Stress and How to Deal with it, Guideline to a Satisfying Life, Let's All Be Friends: Parts 1 - 6, Traditional Ways to Relieve Stress, English Dictionary: Censored Edition, Just Relax!

"...Just which fucker... GAVE ME THIS SHIT?!" Katsuki swore, miniature explosions forming in her hands from sheer anger, "I swear, I'm fucking murder you and send you straight to the pits of hell! I fucking dare you, show yourself you little piece of shit!"

All of Class 1-A had at least gotten one death threat from the girl during the year and managed to comprehend they were empty (sorta) by the second term. Most of them were either quiet in order to attempt not to anger her any more than she already was or trying not to burst out laughing, those who were standing nearby her and had seen the titles of the books.

A couple of meters away from the girl, a certain half white and red haired boy coughed awkwardly as he looked away and he turned his back to her.

.

.

.

03: That awkward scene where your childhood friend that hates your guts and wants nothing more than murder you's mother invites your family over for a Christmas Gather.

"...Uh, hey Kacchan," Izuku tried not to cringe at the way his voice sounded or flinch from the glare he received. Just why did this have to happen to him？

His mum and her mother were good friends, that he knew but their relationship was as rocky as a mountain's edge—apparently, the two women (still) think that they are best of friends and (forced) had them share the couch together to eat supper while all the mums ate at the dining table.

The tension was so high, it would be visible from a thousand mile away and the boy poor boy thought he was going to suffocate any moment.

Without looking at the pathetic nerd from a school like Yuuei, Katsuki picked up her bowl and started chewing on her noodles. Deku followed her after a few moments.

"Oi, Katsuki!" The shout of Mitsuki which echoed from the kitchen made the two teens freeze, "Help me work these speakers! I can't get the damn Bluetooth thing to work!"

She grumbled, placing her bowl on the coffee table and walked through the wide door, "Coming, you old hag!"

"What did you say?!" There were laughs and a bit of chatter from the room next door. Izuku can't help but sweatdrop; what a relationship the two of them shared...

He carried on eating. After five minutes, the boy was left fiddling with his fingers. Then he got up, with the plan of bringing his dish to the sink when he noticed his classmate's one, lying on the table cold; it was empty.

No wonder why she didn't return, Deku thought as he went out with full hands. As the green haired boy stepped over familiar polished wooden planks, he glanced at the window. It showed the backyard and he faintly remembered playing there, when it was sunny and they were younger; those were the memories...

"Huh?" Izuku squinted through his foggy reflection and the dark surface, seeing a familiar figure wearing casual and thin clothes as she stood freakishly still.

Huh? Was that Kacchan? Why was she just... standing there? It was really cold too and she was wearing her indoor outfit.

Curiosity got the best of him as he quickly did his job and made his way to the backyard's door. It took a couple of turns as he hadn't been in her house for ages but he got there.

With a click, the knob turned and he was greeted with frosty air. The sight that was in front of him was... holy.

The sky was pitch black with scattered dark grey clouds, hiding the bottom edge of a half moon. It was peacefully quiet and chilly, a serene picture from a movie. To top that off, white dust gently fluttered from above like confetti, melting when it landed on his nose.

But he was focused on the lone person in the scene, staring up at what he was looking at that very moment.

"...Oi. What do you want?" Said a quiet voice. So he had been noticed after all.

With new found courage, the high school student found himself a spot next to his childhood friend.

"It's really pretty," He said, air going out in slow puffy breaths.

Katsuki grunts in response.

"Also, before I forget. I got a present for you. I'll give it to you inside,"

"Later," She muttered, "...And yeah, me too. Don't get me wrong, my mum forced me to get it,"

"O-okay..."


End file.
